It doesn't Matter in the End
by Kitsune-wolf luna4
Summary: Basically it take place in Human AU and highshool:meaning Drama! Alfred and Arthur are in a relationship, ever since three years ago. That all started to change when Kiku, Alfred's pen pal, moved to their same High school and neighborhood. Will Alfred and Arthur's relationship pass the hardships ahead, or will 3 years or relationship drown? Pairing: UsUk, some FrUk, America/Japan.
1. Chapter 1

It doesn't Matter in the End. Chapter 1

'Ello, to whom ever is reading this, i have something to say, YOU ARE COOL! This is my first Hetalia fanfic. The paring will have UsUk, some FrUk, but also some other's like Romano/Spain but all that COULD change with readers suggestion or anything YOU, THE READER, wants to make happen in this Fnfic. Now with out further interuptions, lets begin. p.s My grammar is to lack for, so if anyone wants to be my beta, please enter it in the reviews.

-A week before the Talent Show-Arthur's POV-

"Hey! Arthur!" a loud voice that made my smile lightly. It was Alfred, my boyfriend, ever since we started going out, which was three years ago, he's been showering me with affection whenever he could. I turned around only to be tackled into a death grip.

"A-alfred! Put me down now!" I protested as a blush appeared on my cheeks. He own put me down after he captured my lips, in a loving kiss, which made my heart melt. I smiled softly and touched my lips. "You didn't have to do that," I mumbled quietly.

"Yes I did! I haven't seen you in a looooooooonnnnnnggggg time," he whined as he emphasied the word long. I rolled my eyes, typical Alfred, somehow his antics made me smile or laugh, not that I would ever say that aloud.

"Alfred, you saw you saw me yesterday, you texted me, and we went on a DATE," I reminded him.

"But still! TEN hours I didn't see you," he said whining. I rolled my and opened my locker, which would be open if Alfred hadn't interupted me.

"Poor lad, I hope you won't die, or else who else would I call a git," I said sarcastically. I grabbed my books and put them in my backpack. Everything was organized by my class, which happened to be with Alfred, coincedence?

"Come on dude, lighten up. Seriouslly three years and your still sacastic and moody," he said. Alfred was wearing his somewhat baggy light jeans, which is something we bicker about because i call them trousers, his white shirt with an 'I love New York' design, and his jacket. He was a player for the football team, American football, not my football, which gave him a strong, tall built. His blonde hair was neat and a cowlick stood out. His glasses were in front of his beatiful blue eyes, which looked like the sky. "...Arthur..Arty! Dude you're staring." his voice rang in my ears.

Clearing my throat and fixing my tie, i looked at him. "No I wasn't! I was remembering we had a test and i have to study. I wasn't staring at you alright!?" I said flustered. Unlike Alfred i was dressed proper, I had a white button up shirt and my green tie, with my black vest in front, and my black loose black trousers. "So..*clears throat* you're pretty early today. Mind telling me why?" I asked curiously.

"Well...what was i going to say again?" he said. I rolled my eyes at his forgetfulness. "Oh yeah! Kiku, my pen pal, i talked about him remember?" he asked me. I nodded, yes the quiet boy, who lived in Japan.

"Yes I remember you mentioned him. What about him though?" I asked confused.

"Well, he's going to be here today! His dad was tranfered to work here, because of my dad's work. And! And, they'll move to our neighborhood!" he said happily. Oh, Alfred's father owned a world known company and it was really popular now.

"That's great love, i'm guessing he'll have classes with us?" I asked my over enthusicastic nodded and smiled. I felt a small pang of jealousy when Alfred was talking about Kiku, saying good things, compliments, but I realized it wasa silly. It was a long time friend, he hasn't seen a while, so who wouldn't talk about them like that? Hopefully it was just that...it would be, I'm just over-thinking this. I nodded and closed my locker. Nothing could get between our relationship! Alfred pulled me out my train of thoughts as he pulled me to heavens knows where, he completely ignored my protest or calling him a git. When, at least i know this won't change.

That's it! It's rather short but I just want people to comment on this. If many like it well, it'll naturally be longer! Search the link below and you'll be rewarded with a picture of the date that Arthur was talking about in the chapter. This picture is not mine, i found it on Google, which also isn't mine. Cherrio!

search?q=england+hetalia&sa=X&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&ei=tmWWU_PoJoHpoATg5oBA&ved=0CB4QsAQ&biw=1600&bih=805#q=england%2Fus+hetalia&tbm=isch&facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=1JFvZHNsKbbgLM%253A%3BOFpLGEvyo0Sa9M%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fuploads%252Fwallpapers%252F2013%252F12%252F16%252F196348% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252F196348%252Fblondes_England_reading_USA_yaoi_books_United_Kingdom_anime_Axis_Powers_Hetalia_arthur_kirkland_Alfred_F_ %3B1900%3B1200


	2. Chapter 2

'Ello dear readers,

I've recieve a comment by one of my friends, and she liked my story for far.** PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!** N-not that I care! I just want to make sure I don't waste my time on this! (Ah, my tsundere personality, please don't mind that) 

-**Part two! Still Arthur's POV**-

* * *

After being pulled by Alfred, to who knows where, i was in the library. Sadly I was next to Francis, the sexual one, and between Alfred. I sighed, well at least the frog, my special nickname for Francis, hasn't tried anything.

"Bon jour, mon ami~ I 'aven't seen you in a long time," Francis purred out as he placed his hand on my thigh. I slapped his hand away, and glared at him.

"Sadly not long enough i see. Can you stop?!" I asked frustrated as he started tracing bloody patterens on my knee. He chuckled and folded his hands and placed it on his lap. He smiled at me and I rolled my eyes at his antics. He still didn't get the message that I wasn't interested in him, now that I had a boyfriend, who I was very happy with. "Dear gods, you aggavate me," I hissed as he continued to touch me. Alfred turned around, most likely from hearing me hiss at Francis.

"Hey what's up?" he asked me. "Francis leave Arthur alone dude. We've been over this, leave MY boyfriend alone. Okay?" he asked Francis, who nodded. He pulled me on his lap making me blush. I knew Francis wouldn't listen and continue when Alfred wasn't around. "Better Arty?" he asked my. I shugged and leaned back into Alfred.

"I suppose so, as long as he doesn't get to close to my person, i'm fine," I said glaring at Francis, who winked at me. I rolled my eyes and looked at my bag. "We have classes in five go," I said went off Alfred's lap and walking out the library. Alfred followed me and Francis not far behind. I then bumped into someone else. "Ow!..bloody hell..." I groaned as i fell on my arse. Looking up i saw someone else on the ground. Alfred looked shocked and walked over to the other person and helped them up. My eyes widen as he didn't pick me up! Francis come over and offered his hand. I looked at him and gave him my hand, which he pulled steady and pulled me up with ease. I nodded and looked down.

"Dude! Kiku it's great to see you!" Alfred's voice rang in my ears. I saw Alfred hugging a smaller, blushing boy. I was mad but I didn't show it, I just kept a cold mask. The boy pulled away and let a sigh. He looked at me and bowed.

"I'm sorry, i wasn't rooking, my aporogies," he said. I noticed he make a 'r' sound where an 'l' sound was supposed be. I smiled and shook my head.

"No it's quite alright. It was my fault, i was miles away." I stook my hand out, "You must be Kiku. Alfred talks a lot about you. I'm Arthur, Alfred's boyfriend, pleasure to meet you" I said politely. Kiku smiled and shook my hand.

"Konishiwa, nice to meet you Arthur. Arfred has tarked about you too," he said smiling. I looked at Alfred, who was blushing and not looking at me. .

"Really? Well, that's good to know now isn't it?" I said. Alfred smiled at me and grabbed my hand. I pulled my hand away, still some what mad at him not helping me up. "Well let's go to class. Kiku? Do you have classes with us?" I asked the Japanese student. He nodded and looked at his schedule.

"Hai, I have Engrish," he said, showing Alfred his schedule.

"You have all the same class with us! Look Arty!" he exclaimed, shoving the piece of paper in my face. I looked and he indeed had all class with us. I nodded and started walking to our class. Francis caught up to me and pulled my backpack. I turned and saw Alfred and Kiku were behind talking, well Kiku was responding to whatever Alfred was saying.

"What is now Francis?" I asked, annoyance in my voice. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Ah, nothing Arthur~. I thought you might want company, seeing dear Alfred is..occupied," he said. I glared glared at him. "What? Like you don't see Alfred 'appy about this Kiku," he reasoned.

"He hasn't seen him in a long time. Besides it's not as if I care. Alfred isn't tied to me by the hip. He can talk to whoever he wants to," I said. "If you want you can walk with me, but I don't care," I added quickly.

"Whatever you say mon ami hononon," he said pinching my cheeks.

"Stop it you bloody frog!" I said as my cheeks turned pinkish. He laughed but stopped touching me. I sighed and continued to walk, with Francis walking next to me. Alfred was still talking with Kiku, as we entered the classroom. I took my seat, which was next to Alfred.

"Arthur can you move? Kiku is going to sit here," he asked looking at me. I shrugged and moved next to Francis, who hd a smug look on his face.

"Hononon, Arthur I knew you will come to me," Francis said wrapping an arm round him. Arthur pushed the hand away. "Why are you so tense Arthur? I'm only being friendly. I think Alfred might like Kiku, he did take your spot away non?" he whispered in my ear.

"Stop it! I know what you're doing and it won't work. Alfred LOVES me, i know this, and I love him too. So don't try to make me doubt that," I said seriously. It was all something Francis wanted me to do, doubt Alfred. I know Alfred doesn't like Kiku that way, he was just very happy to see his friend. "If you want to keep pestering me about that, I'll move and sit next to someone else," I said.

"Okay okay. I won't comment. But don't say I didn't tell you so," he said as he wrapped an arm around me. I glared as him and HE kissed my cheeks. My eyes widened and my cheeks started burning up. "Oh so you do like it don't you mon amor?~" he whispered in my ear.

"Get away from me!" I screeched as I pulled away and moved my chair as far from him as possibe. I looked and saw Alfred hadn't bothered to look this way. Francis chuckled and pulled my chair closer. I groaned and put my head on my arms, which were on the table. I turned and looked at Franics, giving him a dirty look. Making kissing faces, he pulled me closer, if that was even possible. Now legs touching and shoulder to shoulder, he gave me a smile, which in return I gave him a lovely glare, hoping he'll get the message. Then someone hoppe on the table in front of me making be yelp and fall to the ground.

"Keseseses! The bunny jumped!" a german accent came from the person on the table. Then I was lifted by a pair of hands, which were strong, I thought it was Alfred. Then I was seated on Francis's lap, I looked at him and sighed. "So, Arthur? How are you?" Gillbert said smirking at me.

"Sod off will you?" I asked annoyed. I felt Francis playing with my hair. "Stop doing that will you?!" I asked turning to look at him. He shrugged and placed his hands on my lap. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "...gods what did i do?" I said. Did I do something so wrong that I'm punished by the sexual and pervert ones?

"Hola! Francis, Gilbert y...Arturo?" Antonio came sitting on what used to be my seat, before Francis decided his lap was more suitable.

"It's Arthur, Antonio," I corrected the Spaniard. He nodded and smiled at me. I didn't get how he was so..happy it was weird. I looked at them and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you surrounding me?" I asked catiously.

"Oh yeah! Vell..zhe awesome me! Vants to know when you two started dating," he said grinning.

"Si! When did you started dating mis amigos?" he asked excitedly. Eyes widen and in shock, I stared at them. Francis seemed to choke down a laugh, making me elbow him.

"Antonio, you are mistaken mon ami. We are not dating.. If we were, trust me you would know," he said giving Antonio a knowing smile.

"Oh! Then why are you and him so...comfy? And why isn't Arthur next to Alfred?" He asked Francis.

"I'm not comfortable, far from it. Francis decided that his lap would be a better seat, something that I disagree with. And the reason I'm not next to Alfred, is because he's catching up with his long time friend, Kiku. He's a new tranfer student from Japan," he answered looking at them. Francis nodded as I finished explaining. "Well now that I've answered your questiions, will you please leave, so I may sit on my seat," I asked the pair.

"Nah, I'm going to sit here," Gilbert said moving Antonino from his seat, my seat, and Antonio moved to a seat behind Girlbert. I sighed and groaned. Why me?! "Hey, bunny why are you groaning. Be happy! You're surrounded by three awesome guys..vell one very awesome guy and two not so much. Many people would envy you, begin surrounded by us," he said cockily. I scoffed.

"I hardly consider myself lucky. Why would I want to be with the sexual one that smells like infrustration and lust. The weird happy one that smells like rotten tomatoes and a not "awesome" one that smells like desperation," I spat out. They looked at each other, back at me and then bursted into laughs.

"You're funny Arthur! Hehe, don't be so harsh. We are trying to be friends with you. I'll even offer you my tomato!" Antonio said smiling more. Gilbert chuckled and France looked at me.

"See Arthur we like you, why don't you like us? Even Toni will give you 'is tomato! Right Gilbert?" Francis asked his albino friend. Gilbert nodded and them a small 'peep' sound come out his front pocket and flew to me. It was Gilbird, Gilbert's pet bird. It peeped at me and snuggled my cheek with it's soft feathers. I cracked a smile and petted the small bird.

"I'm surprised they haven't caught you with Gilbird yet. I thought pets weren't allowed here," I said looking at him.

"Vell the awesome me can bring an awesome bird because everyone thinks he's cute. Look even Gilbird likes you," he said looking at the bird. I smiled and kept petting the bird throught the period.

-**IN Arthur's room**- 

I closed my notebook after I finished updating it. The rest of my day was like that. Surprisingly I actually like the trio of friends, and we were in good terms. Also Alfred kept talking to Kiku the whole day, and I ended up giving up my seat for Kiku. So the whole day I sat with the trio of friends, it wasn't bad, I actually had fun with them. They were always doing idiotic things which were funny to laugh at if they failed. They also invited me to come over their house after-school. My phone rang with the American Idiot ringtone, meaning it was Alfred, who was calling me. Putting my phone to my ear I answered. "Yes Alfred what is it?" I asked.

"Arty! Kiku and I are going to hangout in my house. Can you come over?" he asked me. "Look Kiku is here already! Say hi Kiku," and i heard the phone being passed to someone else.

"Ah, hi Arthur...Arfred don't do that. It's not safe..okay..hai," I heard him say.

"Hello to you too Kiku. Can you please tell Alfred I can't, because Francis asked if I'd hangout with his friends today? Thank you," with that I hung up.

-Alfred's POV-

"Arfred-san? Arthur said he can not come because he's going with some friends. Someone named Francis invited him to go with his friends," Kiku said as he handed me, my phone back.

"Wait what? I thought he hated Francy-pants...huh maybe they are finally friends!" I said. Now Arthur won't whine, hiss, or complain about Franics doing this and that. Sure I loved being Arthur's hero but it got a bit annoying that it was small problems not big awesome problems. "Well lets play that scary video game you promised to bring Kiku!" I said connecting the game.

"You won't get scared right Arfred-san?" Kiku asked me.

"Psft! No! I'm the hero, and heroes don't get scared of a game," I answered. Okay sooo I might have a small fear of the supernatural but i can't let anyone know that! Arty found out and teased me and won't watch it because he says i'll suffocate him..again. but it wasn't my fault the ghoust was very SCARY! Kiku didn't believe me but after a while i convinced him and we were playing the game.

-**back with Arthur**-

* * *

Imagine yourself in a room, light blue room, nice oak wood furniture and a brown sand color carpet. Now imagine clothes thrown over the room and soda cans and wrappers everywhere. The bed covered with messy blankets and the only cleaning in the whole room was a bird's cage on the dresser, which was overflowed by clothes and other 's was Gilbert's room ladies and gentlemen. "Oh my god...what happened here?" I asked looking at him.

"Ah...i don't know?" he said rubbing his neck with his hand. "Ze awesome me doesn't like to clean and Luddy doesn't clean for me anymore!" he complained. I sighed, I hated messiness, if you couldn't do the simple task that wasn't good.

"Mon deiu..Gilbert. I thought you told me you cleaned up?" Francis asked the German. I sighed and began to pick up everything. "Arthur what are you doing?" he asked.

Picking up another sock and bending to get the other i didn't look at them as i answered. "I'm cleaning this sorry excuse for a room. If I'm going to stay here I want to be comfortable and not scared that I may step on something." As I walked to put the dirty clothes in their place a hand stopped me.

"If you are..you have to were this," Gilbert said smirking showing me a maid outfit.

"Sorry? I'm not wearing that!" I said red with embarrasment and anger.

"Then you are not cleaning! Keseses!" He said. I looked at the room and winced. I sighed and grabbed the outfit harshly, hoping to rip it, after hearing their laughs of truimph, I entered the bathroom closing as hard as I could. "Make sure not to have anything you don't need off bunny! Keseseses!" I heard Gilbert call out through the door. I had to take everything off except my underwear, which was my Union Jack underwear. I put the blasted outfit on, it was a blue dress that short and I was sure you'd see my underwear if I bent over. Then there was frills on the shoulder and bottom of the dress. A white apron was in the waist and tied that the end near my bum. I don't know **WHY** Gilbert has this outfit nor do I want to know. Sighing and face burning, I came out the bathroom to be showered by cat calls and wolf whistles.

"Oye! He looks so cute verdad amigos?" Antonio asked the others, who laughed and nodded. I flicked them off and began to clean the bloody room. I have to bend over to get a dirty plate and I heard Francis whistle along with Gilbert.

"Honhonhonhon Arthur~ I love your underwear," that bastard had the courage do say that. Making Gilbert laughing more, and I flicked them off once more back to them cleaning. "If you offer, I'll take it Arthur," I heard Francis say. Cheeks burning, I continued to clean. I started to ignore the sound or teasing when I bent over. I heard a click of a camera.

"Did you..you didn't take a picture did you?" I asked looking at them. The pointed to Antonio, who was looking around. "Whatever I don't care, take more picture I certainly don't care," I said turning around almost finished. Of course that was a horrible mistake, because they ALL took picture not caring if I heard. "I was being sarcastic! Erase them now!" I demanded. They smiled, which made me shiver and finish cleaning in a heartbeat. I sat on the bed and a sigh ecaped my lips.

"Vow...It's even cleaner than when Ludwig cleaned." Gilbert said impressed. I glared at him and handed him the plates, it was a total of 13 plates and 6 cups.

"Wash them. NOW!" i said glaring at him. He paled and nodded rushing to the door and downstair. I chuckled and headed to the bathroom to change when Antonio and Francis stopped me. "What is it now?"

"You can't take it off," Francis said grinning. I shook my head and glared at them.

"Of course I'll take it off! NOW move you perverts!" I said shoving them and changing into my clothes. I folded the outfit and handed it to Antonio glaring at him. Gilbert can in smiling. "What did you do now?" i asked. He chuckled and smiled more.

"Ludwig vas in zhe kitchen, vhen I entered the kitchen too. He was drinking some vater and I started to vash the plates. Then he started to choke and look at me like a ghoust. I continued to vash all the plates and cups, dried them, and even put them on their place. Then I think he past out or was in a shock because I snpped my fingers in his face! Kesesese!" He explained laughing. I sighed and shook my head. Then we all talked and I helped them with their homework, since I finished mine. Then I went home and checked my phone, a text from Alfred. Alfred's text said that if we could go on a date tomorrow. It was sent an hour ago, I sent a text texting saying that it would be a good idea.


	3. Chapter 3

'Ello there, hopefully you all like my story. If you have any ideas or suggestions, as long as you state them nicely, I will hear them out. Try not to fangirl too hard, I **DON'T ** want to be in charge of major nose bleeds!-

-**Six days before talent show(Thursday)**-

Thrusday, a decent day, my favorite day actually. Alfred always took me on dates, on this day, and on Fridays we'd hang out in his house. "Arthur! Guess what I found out? There's a talent show! And it'll be next week!" he said excitedly. But..it was only one month into the school year, I thought. "It's gonna be awesome! And then three days later will be the election for all that school council thing, you know the one you always win" he said wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Yes, I know, president for three years, and this will be me last one," I said looking at Alfred. Surprisingly, I was elected when I was in ninth grade and won, thinking it was all a joke. Then the next year I tried out for the kicks of it and got elected once again, to my surprise. I think it's that no one wants to deal with all the work, or perhaps the stress or something. I don't mind it, it has many perks which sometimes i use, after all I am a student. "But why are you telling me this?" I asked turning around looking at him.

"Cause...I want you to enter the talent show!" he said giving my a proud smile, which made me give a weak one in return.

"...Ah...No..no," I said after thinking a few seconds if I should or shouldn't. "I won't, because I think it's a waste of my time, and what would I have to offer?" I countered.

"Well you're awesome gutiar skills and your voice," he said plainly making me blush.

"How do you know about that? Did someone tell you?" I asked. Francis...he told Alfred, great can't that idiot learn not to open his mouth?!

"No one, I saw you when you were practicing in your room. It was opened and i just took a small peek," he said smiling like an idiot. I covered my face in embarrasment, making him laugh and took my hand in his. I looked at him and he lowered his head and then felt his lips over mine. I blushed more but kissed him and a few seconds later we pulled away, both our breaths a bit shaky from the kiss. "Beside...i think it was really hot," he whispered in my ear.

"Don't say that you idiot!" I exclaimed making me blushed more and cover my face again with my sleeves. He laughed and kissed my cheek. "...Dummy..." I muttered but gave him a smile.

"Oh I forgot! Why didn't you come over yesterday? Kiku told me you were with Francis. I thought you didn't like him?" he asked me. I blushed remembering the outfit they made me wear. Oh gods..I couldn't tell him about that..but then I remembered they took pictures! I have to delete those as soon as possible!

"...Ah well I learned that he's not that bad, he's still a frog. but he's alright," I said. "Antonio and Gilbert are okay too, not half bad, but they could use improvement," I said shrugging. Looking at Alfred, I saw his eyes were widen. "What?" I asked him annoyed.

"...You hung out with Antonio and Gilbert?! And Francis? And no one died, or got sent to the hospital?!" he said grabbing my shoulders tightly. "Who are you and what have you done to Arthur?!"he asked melodramatically. He shook my like a rag doll, I felt my shoulder and body shake as if I was in an earthquake.

"Stop it Alfred! I'm Arthur you idoit!" I said smacking him on the head. "Gods..." I said, feeling my eyes going in small circle and the whole world as well. I saw Alfred rubbing his head, where I had smacked him.

"Oh okay...just checking you know? Aliens and mind control things..you nener know when it'll get to you," he said. I rolled my eyes and fixed my clothes, which thanks to Alfred were wrinkled. Fixing my tie, I looked up and saw my hair was wild, well more than usual, something I don't like.

"Arthur~...Honhon, what happened to you? Did you two.." he stopped to clear his throat. "Have a little fight?" he asked suggestively, wriggling his eyebrows.

"No you idiot, Alfred thought I was someone else or was under mind control," I said fixing my hair somewhat decently. "Besides why in the world would I tell you of all people?" I asked him putting my hands to my hips.

"Yeah besides his parents will be gone tomorrow, and going on a trip..for a week or two?" Alfred asked looking at me.

"Two weeks, maybe more. And no, we will not do anything during those two weeks Alfred. So don't even think about saying something," I said looking back at him and saw smile turn to a pout.

"..B-but..I wanted to use the whip cream and ice cream like I di-" i covered his mouth with my hand and had I a heavy blush on my cheeks. Francis looked at me with a 'this is blackmail' look and chuckled.

"Arthur?~ Whip cream and ice-cream, honhon. Alfred how was it?" he asked my boyfriend, who pulled my hand off.

"It was great you! should have seen when-hmm! mgh!" he exclaimed as I pulled duct tape and covered his mouth. I blushed more and face-palmed at Alfred's stupidity. "Hmg!MMhm!" he said pointing to the duct tape. I always carried it around, ever since Alfred almost said the same exact thing to MY parents.

"Shut up. I'm sure teacher won't mind at all. I'm sure thank me instead." I said trying to calm down.

"Arthur...you and ice cream..honhon, it's sound very...intersting. Alfred? are you sure you don't want to sure Arthur?~" he said getting closer to me making my tempature raise more than it was. Alfred shook his head and pulled me closer to his chest.

"Mhnmn," he mutter. It sounded an awful lot like 'mine'. Francis shrugged and winked at me.

"Oh well~ Well I'll see you deux later" he said walking away. I sighed as he making me smile. I turned around and saw Alfred staring at my backside and blushed as he saw my looking at him, making him turn away. I smiled and walked to our next class. He soon followed me and eventually I took the tape off. Eventually. The teachers even thanked me, once Alfred was out of the class, making me laugh. I guess I should do it more often, if teachers are glad, even some other students were relieved. Alfred kept giving me a look, which made me kiss his cheek, knowing he'd stop and blush.

-**On the date Alfred's POV**

"Arty! Hurry! Come on old man!" I encouraged him to hurry up to get to the top of the hill.

"I'm not old! I'm only four months older than you!" he yelled at me, making me laugh. I saw him as he finally reached the top and sat next to me. It was our spot in the park. It was a small nice hill, it's was a bit isolated from the rest of the park, there was a nice tree with a lot of branches covering us and shieling us from the view of anyone that came. We always came here on Thrusdays, it was our thing before we started dating and still is now that we are dating. It's the place where we kiss..that made me smile at the memory of how I caught Arthur surprised and I honestly thought I was going to get hit, but to my surprised he kissed back. "..Oi Al?..Alfred...Alfie!" I heard Arthur call me out of the memory.

"Uh..what is it babe," I asked and smiled as he blushed at the nickname. He mutter something that sounded like 'don't call me that'. "Whatever you say babe," I said. He rolled his eyes but gave me a smile, making me smile more.

"What am I going to do with you Alfred?" he asked running his fingers through my hair. I was laying my head on his lap and the rest of my body was on the grass. I hummed happily liking the feeling of his slender fingers through my hair.

"..Hmm., hug me, love me, let me be your hero, maybe give me a.." I trail off and looked at him.

"Eh? Give you a what Alfred?" he asked looking at me. I grinnned and pulled him down making him fall to my side. I grinned and pulled him on me. "Alfred?! What a-mhn.." I quiet him by kissing him. He smiled into the kiss and felt him kiss me back. After a long while we pulled away panting for air, but we had soft smiles. He laid his head on my chest and I played with his hair. He leaned to my touch.

"I love you," I whispered to him. He lifted his head and kissed my kiss lips softly.

"I love you too," he said smiling as my and laid his head on my shoulders. "So don't get jealous at Francis okay?" he teased me making me pout. Francis kept flirting with Arthur, the second I turned to talked to Kiku, or when Arthur wen to go get something.

"Pft, jealous? Of Francy-pants?! Nope, not me!" I said denying it.

"Sure then why are your cheeks puffed out? Eh?" he asked. Damn...he knew that I only did that when I was frustrated, mad, or jealous. I muttered saying I was stretching my cheek muscles. "Ok I believe you." he said kissing my cheek and stared at the clouds saying one looked like a bunny with wings.

-**In Arthur's room**-

I finished writing in my journal. Most of the day was just Francis flirting or hitting on me, and Alfred glaring at him and bringing me closer. I secretly liked the new attention, Alfred was giving me, and actually for once was GLAD Francis was flirting with me. But I was also puzzled to why Francis was giving me...more attention than before. It wasn't like him..well it was but it was a bit too...close now. Before it was just like a game, but it seemed to have changed now. I sighed and shook my head clearing my thoughts. I had finished my homework and already ate dinner with Alfred in the park. Then I heard something tapping my window close to my bed. I tilted my head and walked toward it. I opened it an saw there was a small note on my window with writing on it.

`I love the way you're eyes shine in the sun, making them shine like the precious jem they are. You're hair is golden silk, and I would love to run my fingers if you'd let me. Your smile makes my world complete and makes the whole world stop to admire a rare event, which would make a god jealous. Your angel, pure and light, if the heavens shall punish me for what I feel, i'd take the punishment of any god or demon, just to see you so the last time..or for you to finally be mine'

I read it aloud and felt my whole face smile and blush as I finished reading the note. I looked for a name or something hoping it would say Alfred's name on it, but there was none. It was rare to get something llike this from Alfred. he really does love me, and this was just so romantic of him something he's not very good at being. I sighed contently and held the note close to my chest as if the world would take my beloved treasure away from me. I looked for any sign of Alfred outside but there was none. I shrugged and closed the window and shut my curtain and retired to my bed, to get some needed sleep.

* * *

But in the background there was someone looking at the window which had close and shut any signs of Arthur. The figure was tall and lean, but you couldn't see the face, because of the tree's shadow hiding it as if they knew, the person wanted to be hidden. "...i hope you know it was me Arthur." it said before turning away and walking across the street.

* * *

Well that's it this chapter, hope you like it, and if not well..i don't know what to tell you. I like it and writing it was fun. Review and criticism, is welcomed as long as you're polite and NOT RUDE. Thanks~ Kitsune-wolf.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to thank Sctwilightvampwolfgal, gods that's a breath taker XD, for following my story. I hope many others will too, and I'd post this and hopefully you'll all like it. Back to the story.**

"...School.." I muttered as I threw the covers up and started to dress. Glancing at the clock I had on my nightstand, my eyes widened and I bolted to change and do my morning routine. It was 7:42, and school started at 7:56! After rushing downstairs, I called the first person that came to my mind, Alfred. "...Come on love...answer..'Hey this is the awesome hero! If I don't answer I'm being an awesome hero and saving the day! Leave a message and I'll be as quick as i can!'...I..ugh Alfred!" I let out a whine. Going outside I decided that I'd have a chance of making it to school, hopefully. Then as I broke into a quick run, but then a loud quick horn stopped me. I turned around and let a loud relief sigh as I saw a black Mercedes, stop besides me. Shining, polished, and nice is what Francis like in anything and his car ws no exception.

The dark tinted window rolled down, only to see Francis smiling. "Come on Arthur get in!" he said laughing. I was practically hopping towards Francis's car. Sliding inside the car, I let a relieved sigh out.

"T-thank you Francis," I said giving him a weak smile. He chuckled and nodded, putting one my seat belt, he continued to drive. He placed his hand on my knee, making my body feel warm.

"It's nothing Arthur. It would be mean and 'orrible to leave you there," he said smiling. Not a taunting or annoyed smile but a warm and caring. "So what went wrong Arthur?" he teased. I blushed and covered my face. "Oh 'ow cute!" he cooed.

"B-belt up!...My alarm clock didn't go off, stupid piece of shite..." I muttered. He chuckled and traced a cross pattern on my knee, making me shiver. "O-oi! Stop! Just hurry up to the school please," I said. He grinned and stopped tracing my knee. We arrived in the nick of time. It was 7:50, which meant we had six precious minutes. Rushing out the car, I grabbed Francis hand, which made my hand warm and tingle, I ran to our class. It was upstairs in the main building. Out of breath and tired we made it in the classroom. I looked at Alfred, who glared at me and Francis. I tilted my head, but felt Francis pull me to the his seat. I looked down and saw that Francis's hand was still tangled with mine. I pulled our hands apart and walked to my table. Sliding slowly on my seat I placed my backpack on the table.

"What was that?" Alfred asked me, before he turned around to glare at Francis.

"It's nothing Al. I woke up late and I thought if I ran maybe I'd make it. But then he pulled up and gave me a ride. I grabbed his hand to run to the class." I explained. "And none of this would have happened if you had answered my call," I said looking at him. I saw him wince and look down sheepishly. "Oh let me guess? You were with Kiku and you didn't notice I had called you right?" I said getting annoyed.

"...I gave Kiku a ride..becuase I got up kinda late and he didn't know his way around yet. We were talking and I didn't notice the phone ringing.." he admitted looking at me. "I'm really sorry Arthur! Please let me make it up?" he pleaded giving me his puppy dog eyes. I wanted to giving in but I had to show him, that I was mad and annoyed.

"You claim to be my "hero" but you are not there when I need you," I began crossing my arms. But we had to whisper because the teacher was beginning the lesson and I didn't fancy getting detention.

"Please...Arty? I love you.." he said pulling me closer. I blushed but didn't move instead I took notes and paid no attention to Alfred.

"I love you too, but you're still not forgiven," I stated plainly looking at him. He pouted and put his head on the table looking at me. "Alfred...Stop that," I warned him, as I raised my eyebrow.

"Will I be forgiven?" He asked. Looking at him, thought about what happened, and his excuse. I sighed and didn't look at him. I nodded and blushed as he smiled and pressed his lips to my small hand, making my heart stop for that moment. "You're the best Arthur," he whispered in my ear. I hid my face and shoved him away, as another blush came on my heavily blushed cheeks. He chuckled and pulled my chair closer to his.

-**Francis's P.O.V**-

Red hatred was boiling inside me as Alfred was trying to make MY Arthur forgive him. I KNOW Arthur isn't mine to claim, but can't he see that I love him. Yes, I LOVE him ever since we were friends. I loved to tease him, seeing him blush beautifully and stutter when he got flustered or lied. Or the way he would puff up his cheeks when he was thinking deeply or annoyed. Alfred didn't know that! He didn't know that Arthur's favorite past time was singing or playing his guitar. So here I am watching bitterly as Alfred was making Arthur blush and squirm a bit in the wooden chair. I watched as Alfred pressed his lips on Arthur's knuckles and kissed then. That was it!

I would try to win over Arthur, after all, ALL if fair in love and war non? I saw Arthur's blushes cover his cheeks beautifully. Antonio pulled my sleeve drawing my attention from Arthur. "Oui? What is it Antonio?" I asked looking at the boy next to me.

"What are we going to do with the pictures amigo?" He asked looking at Francis.

"Pictures? Explain yourself Antonio sil vous plait? I'm not myself today," I said sighing and messaging my temple.

"Oh okay! The pictures of Arthur in the maid outfit Gilbert made him wear," he whispered so no one else would hear but me. My mind then clicked and a grin came on my face. "Oh so you still have then too? I still do and Gil does as well," he said blushing.

"Oui I still have then. Well..i know what I will use it for. You can do whatever you want. BUT make sure NO ONE else sees those pictures but only us. Okay?" I asked looking at him in the eyes.

"Okay mi amigo! I think I'll need this picture later for a small favor...i don't know yet," he said with a glint in his eyes. I smacked his head lightly as a warning. "OK, fine...some other day no?" he said sheepishly. Nodding, I agreed and let him do what he was doing. If I had to, I would even fight Alfred for Arthur's love. But then someone enter my plan, Kiku.

-** Alfred POV **- (N/A: People may hate me...but this is neccessary!..Ok maybe not but we need action!)

_"Thank you Alfred. I don't know what I would do without your help." Kiku said quiet, gentle voice as he entered my car. I grinned and smiled at him. I started the engine of my blue Mustang. _

_ "No problem Dude! You're my best bud, so it's nothing really!" I said happily as we drove. It was 7:42, and usually I had to be early to school or my dad, would be pissed, not something I like. _

_ "Either way thank you. I think we will be in time with extra time to spare, if you keep driving like that," he pointed out. Chuckling, I nodded enjoying his company. I knew I was spending more time with Kiku than I as with Arthur. But Arthur seemed to be fine, I mean he was now friends with Francis. Francis. He was flirting with Arthur too much now, which is why I was pulling Arthur everywhere I went. After chatting for five minutes, plus with me driving, meaning 54 mph, we arrived at the school in no time! I parked a far away from the school than usual but Kiku didn't mind. We both got out my car, after I made sure I looked the car, we walked on the sidewalk. _

_ "So Kiku, how do you like U.S.A and life here so far?" I asked as we walked together. _

_ "It's...very different but okay. Everything is very large and busy not to mention loud.. Kind of like Japan, but not as loud." he explained. I smiled and nodded. "It's very good to finally be in person with you, and not through a computer screen." _

_ "Yeah that's the best part, and we go to the same school and have the same classes! And you have more friends like Arthur." I said. Then my phone began to vibrate, Kiku noticed and cocked his head cutely...What?! Cutely!? No no..the action was cute not Kiku. _

_ "Alfred-san? Aren't you going to answer?" he asked politely. I shook my head. _

_ "Nah, I think it's my dad, and well tell me never to wake up late again," I asked ignoring the phone call. Kiku nodded and began to walk again. "So why are you so quiet now?" I asked looking at him as we entered the school. _

_ "Ah..n-no reason Alfred. I don't talk much I guess.." he said blushing. I shook my head and stepped in front of Kiku and looked at him. _

_ "Kiku? Come on you can tell me anything," I said looking at him. Brown eyes met my own and a blush covered Kiku's cheeks nicely. He sighed and looked at me with mixed emotions swirling in his eyes. _

_ "O-okay Alfred-san. But please don't hate me..or think any different of me," he said looking at me with big eyes pleading. I nodded and he gave me a small smile. "...I..like you...A lot..." he whispered quietly. My eyes widened and felt my blood turn cold. _

_ "...Like me? As in?.." I couldn't dare finish that sentence in fear that I was right. He looked down and nodded. He then looked at me and suddenly I felt a smaller warm body press to mine own and lips over mine. I didn't dare open my eyes and I felt those..soft and small lips move..No! This was wrong! I have a boyfriend, who I love! But...it just felt...right. I pressed my lips to his and brought him closer to me. What both of them didn't notice was that Gilbert had been there, and most importantly, he HAD recorded the event. "...Frick...Arthur..I HAVE to show him this!" _

-Lunch (2 hours left of school time) Arthur's POV-

Alfred had told a joke and hugging me. Kiku was silent and I felt this...pang in my chest. Something told me something was not right. I was pulled from my thoughts when Alfred's had grabbed my hand and called my name. "Eh? Yes Alfred?" I asked looking at him. He smiled and pulled me to his side closer.

"Nothing I just wanted to say that I love ya," he whispered in my ear. I blushed and hid my face in my hands. "So cute~. I wonder if you'd look cute in a different outfit," he said as he laid his head on my shoulders. I shivered and shoved him away.

"What are you saying idiot.." I muttered as he laughed and nuzzled my neck. I felt his warm breath on my neck followed by a small lick, which made me let out a small squeak. Gilbert was walking determined to find Arthur, and show him the video. He saw him ahead with Alfred, more like Arthur on Alfred's lap. Kiku was looking down and Francis was looking at the couple with a glare. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to look at Gilbert. "Yes what is it Gilbert?" I asked politely. He looked at Alfred and at Kiku.

"Can I talk to you somewhere else?" he asked as he pointed to a secluded corner. I nodded and got off Alfred's lap and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. He smiled and brushed his nose on my cheek. I walked with Gilbert, who looked mad for some reason. "Gilbert? What is it?" I asked. He didn't answer but pulled my to the corner and shoved his phone in my hands.

"Just watch it..." he muttered looking at the phone with a glaze that could melt it into a puddle of nothing but melted metal. I saw a video was their and Alfred and Kiku were in it. What...What does this mean? I hit play and the video began.

-Part 1 -

Yes that's all! It's a cliffhanger! Love me or hate me for that. See you all later ~Kitsune Wolf


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to Madam Tea for following my story and favoring it as well! Well I'll just say this, later chapter may have triggers and I will apologize to many now! Please Read and REVIEW!

-**Arthur's POV **-

I hit play and then video began. Gilbert stood next to me and sighed putting a pale arm around my shoulder. I turned to look at him with a weird look and raised my eyebrow questionably at him.

"You're gonna need it..." he said with a sigh. I nodded but confused at his statement. Why would I need an arm around my shoulder...and why was Gilbert so serious? I don't know but I have to watch the video which was already playing so I restarted it and began to watch it.

_"I like you..A lot.." Kiku's_ voice rang as I watched. He was looking up at Alfred. He looked shocked and froze, from what I could see in the video. My blood ran cold and I leaned closer to Gilbert, who tightened his arm around my shoulder.

"_Like me? As in?" _it Alfred, no proof needed. He didn't finish the sentence, we, Alfred in the video and I, both knew what Kiku meant. Kiku...I knew something would happen..why didn't I listen to myself?! No! what I saw next made my heart shatter into pieces. As if Alfred had pointed a gun aiming at my heart, and pulled the trigger. The glass made heart filled with my blood shattered into a million, broken, sharp and bleeding pieces. Tears started forming in the corner of my eyes. Forcing myself to watch and not cry as I saw Kiki KISSING Alfred! He pressed himself to MY boyfriend and their lips together. And what I saw next pulled those shatter and sharp pieces out on my chest and stabbed my skin which now was only but paper being stained and ripped by the bloody glass piece. Then I choked back a sob and saw as Kiku wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck. A small thin chain was on Alfred's neck. I knew what it was because I had a matching chain. It was the necklace he had given my in OUR anniversary, the first one.

"_What is this?" _Kiku asked as they had stopped kissing, for the moment, and was still pressed to Alfred pulling on the chain. Alfred's blue eyes, those same blue eyes which looked at me saying 'I love you' many times, those eyes which saw me cry, laugh, smile, frown, dance, and every special moment. Those same eyes, which now broke me and betrayed me. Blue haunting eyes met with brown ones.

"_It's just a necklace. Nothing that special,"_ Alfred said. Those words rung in my ears and made those tears, which I was holding back painfully and dearly, just sipped and freely flowed. Nothing special...nothing just a necklace?

*FLASH-BACK*

Laughing and looking up at Alfred, I hugged him. "Thank you Alfred, that was great. I had a lot of fun," I softly whispered as we walked to our spot. Alfred had taken me on a dinner, nothing fancy, just a nice café. Then we had walked to the park, since Alfred said he had another surprise for me. It was our anniversary. Hold his hand and walking to our spot, he talked and told jokes. My Alfred...it had a nice ring to it didn't it?

"Arthur can you close you eyes?" he asked. I smiled and titled my head.

"Mister Clique today aren't you? Fine only because it's a special day," I said as I closed my eyes and covered then with my hands. I heard something rip, as if it was paper. Feeling Alfred's familiar warmth close to me, I relaxed and jumped a bit as something cold touched my neck.

"Okay open then now." he said as I slowly open my eyes and blinked at the change from darkness to the light of late afternoon. I looked and touched my neck. It seemed to glow and it shined softly in the setting sun. It was a simple gold necklace. A smile came on my face as I looked at Alfred, who now had the same one but a tad larger, since my neck was slender.

"It's...beautiful thank you Alfred," I said as I hugged him. I had never gotten any presents from anyone. Not for my birthday, my brothers, no one. My family couldn't exactly afford a lot since we were in the middle lower class. Alfred was in the upper class, had nice things and could buy anything. So this felt as if he was given me the most valuable object the gods had created. He hugged me back and took my chin in his thumb and index finger softly. I felt a hot warm liquid slide down, they were tears.

"It's nothing. Arthur..don't cry..I gave you this because it means that I love you. I want you to be happy and when you see it, that it'll remind you of me..and my promise of only being yours and being honest. I'll be your hero," he said with a smile, his voice serious and gentle. More tears followed the trail, Alfred dried them with his thumb gently. "You the best thing that has happened to me and I won't trade it for the world. And I hope we'll always be together. And I also promise that as long as you have this...I will love you forever until death takes us.." he said. My emotions choke me and I hugged him. He hugged me and soothed me. No one has said kind words, my brothers always had taunted me and hated me, for the death of my mother, who died a few days after my birth. My father..I was a shame to him, for not being as "god had made us, not some freak."

"Y-you...idiot..see you make me cry..But..i love you and I promise to love you too..." I said as my body shook gently. Now exposed in front of Alfred who brought his lips to mine and kissed me. It was gentle, yet so passionate, filled...with love. If true love felt like this then I wanted it never to end. Never, here in his arms I would die happily.

*End of that lovely moment Back to the present*

I handed Gilbert his phone back as I saw Alfred kissing Kiku again. I turned and hid my face in his chest. He hugged me and whispered quiet words, which I couldn't hear over my dead heart pounding empty and ghostly in side my body. "Arthur..I'm sorry.." he said in a soft gentle voice. I shook my and looked at him.

"No...I'm sorry...I ruined your shirt.." I said sleepily as that was the first thing that came out of my mouth. He chuckled sadly and wiped my tears, with his thumb, it was warm, comforting, made me feel as if I wasn't alone.

"My shirt isn't important right now..So what are you going to do?" He asked looking at me. Inside his red eyes not pity but held warmth was held in them. I took a deep shaky breath and let it out.

"Just watch..It's something I will not regret.." I asked as I pulled away and started walking towards Alfred. Had he been waiting for Kiku do arrive to finally be with him Had I been a joke? My body moved automatically towards those blue eyes. Blue eyes I hated, those which now I would forever hate and never allow to come back. Getting close to Alfred, he smiled and got up to hug me. I stopped and pulled my hand back and harshly slapped him. The sound echoed in the covered eating area. Everything was quiet and those eyes widen with shock as they looked at me. "How dare you?! You fucking bastard! You said you'd be my hero, you'll be loyal, and love me?!" I said as tears came again. I angrily wiped them only to have more replace them.

"...Arthur what do yo-" he said acting innocent looking at me cradling his cheek, which now had an angry red hand print, which I hoped would turn into a bruise.

"Don't act stupid! You kissed Kiku! Gilbert saw! He recorded EVERYTHING! It's...it's just a necklace huh?" I asked softly as my sadness over powered my anger and rage. Alfred's eyes widened and looked at Gilbert, who was next to me. He took a step towards me, and i took one back. "Stay way..Jones.." i said.

"Please...Arthur..don't...I'm sorry," he said looking at me. Those blue eyes, the ones I loved. I wanted to say I forgive you, to forget this incident, to hear him say he was stupid. But I didn't, instead I stood there tears falling from my cheeks to the ground were they stained it. I shook me head in denial.

"I...I don't want to hear it. Save it! Here it's just a STUPID necklace! I don't need it!" I hissed and i took off the chain, which held the memory which made me always smile and now would haunt me. I threw the golden chain at him shoved past him grabbing my belonging. I looked at him, who picked up the chain and looked at me. "...I don't want to see you...ever again or want you to come close to me. We are Kiku, since he mean more than I do." I said glaring at Kiku, who looked down in shame. He walked past them ignoring the calls of Alfred or Gilbert and even Francis. I dried my tears and clung my backpack strap. People looked at me, and moved away or gave me room.

-**Francis's POV**-

I was more than shocked when Arthur had slapped Alfred. I looked and saw Arthur was crying, his eyes and nose were puffy and red. I glared at Alfred who looked as shocked as everyone, who was in the same area. Then I listened to Arthur's yelling and then turned to Kiku. "You...i 'ope you are 'appy to have hurt someone. If you hurt my Arthur again, you'll see who I am. I would be ashamed to be your friend..or even know you.." I growled. The boy seemed to shrink down and look at the floor in same. Alfred too a step to Arthur, but Arthur backed away from him, with eyes of a wounded animal. Dangerous and angry.

I watched and looked at Gilbert, who had stains on his shirt, my guess was from the tears. He had comforted Arthur after he had showed him the video. I watched as Arthur turned quiet but then threw the necklace at Alfred and shoved passed him getting his things and rushing out of the spot. I called for him, but he wouldn't turn back or stop, it only encouraged him to walk fast a trail of small wet stains cover the spot he had been. I stood up and shoved Alfred. "Who do you think you are? You 'urt Arthur, who was loyal and loved you! You bastard!" I growled as I punched him as hard as I could. He staggered and leaned on a table. He didn't respond instead he looked down in shame, broken and battered.

"I 'ope you have what you wanted since Arthur wasn't enough." I said as I spat on his shoes and left to find Arthur. He needed a true friend, he need someone to comfort him. I was going to help him and sooth his pain. I looked and saw Gilbert, who was talking to Alfred and had a frown on his face, which made him look serious and mature..not to mention scary.

-**Arthur's room at Night**-

I finished writing in my journal, tears had marked the pages. Making the ink shaky and unclear. I had skipped my classes and ran home. I hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch at school, and I had skipped dinner. My body trembled and my stomach growled in hunger, which I dismissed as I cried more. My body sheepishly landed on the bed. I knew I was a mess. But my heart was dead, I was dead the moment I saw the video. If I died so be it whether it be from starvation or painful, I didn't care. All I could do was cry, tears roll down and stain my pillow, making it wet. I let my emotions go. I screamed, sobbed and cried as loud as I wanted to. I had my music one so loud it blocked out my screams. Sobs turned into hiccups as my throat began feel sore and hurt. Then a tap came from the window. I didn't answer it, I only let myself curl into a small ball as the window opened slowly to show someone hop inside my room. Someone I DIDN'T want inside my room at all.

* * *

Woah...that was dramatic. Well I hope it was a good chapter for all of you! Please review and comment on my story. What do you want to see or suggest what will happen? Tell me in the comments, I love it if you all would!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all, I'm very happy when I checked my profile and saw people had reviewed my story and are now following it or myself. **Thank you all! It's very...i can't explain it. I honestly thought this story would be a total fall and no one would like it. Well it seems you all have proven me wrong eh? Well a special thanks to ddcruz1998 and Cardfighter by Maple for following my story! And to isa-kagamine, Madam Tea, and Cardfighter By Maple for those lovely review! I didn't know I had people from Peru, South Korea, Nicaragua and from my own home (Usa) reading this! It's amazing thank you! Grazias! enjoy this next chapter! **

Arthur's POV-

I didn't bother throwing something at him, my body was weak and shaking from the emotions over flowing from that place where my heart once stood. "...W-what are you doing here?...Go away.." I asked weakly looking at him. He shook his head. His golded hair swayed as he shook his head and his blue eyes looked at me with sadness. (a/n who did you it was? Tell me if I fooled you in the comments!) I pulled the pillow cover to my fraige body and ignore him as he walked closer. "...If you're going to say 'i told you so' just leave.." I said mustering as must annoyance as I could, which was barely any if none.

"Non Arthur..I came to see you and 'elp you," Francis said as he sat on my bed next to me. His warmth was inviting to my cold, hollow body, which yearned for that warmth. He pulled my body towards his, I didn't bother fighting him, I let him cradle me as if shielding me from the world outside. My music was still playing loud, despite it being 11:23 from what I saw from my alarm clock and I saw the battery of my iPod was slowly dying. "...Arhtur..have you ate something?" he asked as he brushed my hair from my eyes. His fingers were gentle as he brushed my strand of hair from my eyes. Looking up at him I shook my head and my stomach growled in hunger. "Arthur?..Look at me sil vous plait?" he asked in a soft voice. I looked at him from under my eyelashes. "Please eat something? For me? Our friendship?" he asked looking at me with hope and warmth. Feeling guilty for making him feel so worry I nodded. I didn't want to speak, for my throat hurt and I was afraid that if I opened my mouth I'd cry more. He smiled and pulled out an apple, bright red and handed it to me.

"...T-thank you..." i said in a shaky voice that was barely a whisper. I wanted to saw thank you for being here, or thank you for being my best friend, but I couldn't. Instead I snuggled in his chest for that warmth and softly bit the apple. It's juices entered my mouth and made me smile and eat it. He chuckled and petted my hair.

"You always love apples, especially the red ones. We used to go pick them in my garden remember? I'd always follow you to the hill where the apple orchids where we'd play and even fall asleep." he said looking out my window as he petting my hair. I smiled softly as I remembered that. It was one of my favorite memories.

-**Flashback (When they were children Francis 6 and Arthur 5) Francis's POV**-

_"Arthur! Wait mon ami!" I called as we were running to the orchids of apples my father had. He giggled and turned around and stuck his tongue out at me. I pretended to gasp and get angry. "You are so mean!~" i said as i sat on the hill on a tree closest to me. Arthur had stopped and turned back. His big green eyes as he thought I was really mad. Rushing towards me, he hugged me tightly. _

_ "I'm sowwy! Pwease don't me mad...I won't do it again..." he said as he hugged me. I felt small tears fall on my shirt and I pulled back and chuckled. _

_ "I wasn't mad, I was playing around Arthur. Don't cry sil vous plait? " I asked as I pulled him down and dried his tears. He nodded and dried his tears to. I pulled him into a hug and petted his short hair. _

_ "Dummy...I thought I hurt your feelings...don't do that..Because if you do I won't like you!" he pouted as he crossed his arms. I smiled and nodded. _

_ "Oui, I won't do that again. Only because you ask so nicely," i said before I kissed his cheek. He blushed as his big green eyes widened. He gasped and pounded his small fists on my chest. He exclaimed 'dummy!' every time he hit my chest. I laughed and hugged him. "I'm sorry you're just to cute~" I said. He looked down and blushed. _

_ "R-really?" he asked looking at me. _

_ "Oui~ I swear." I said raising my hand. He looked at me and titled his head._

_ "...My brothers say I'm ugly...and i'm to weird...My eyebrows are too big and my hair is not nice...And i'm shorwt.." he said looking at the ground. I lifted his head and gave him a smile. _

_ "I think you eyebrows look cute and your hair is fine! And mere said we all will grow strong!" I said. He smiled and nodded before standing up. _

_ "Y-yea! And I'll be strong and powerful one day you'll see!" he said as he posed strong and brave, like a knight from the stories mere reads to me at night. I stood up and tagged him. _

_ "You're it!" I said giggling before I ran through the apple trees. He looked shocked before he smiled. _

_ "O-oi! You cheated!" he yelled as he chased me. We laughed and tagged each other for what seemed hours and we could keep playing until the world ended and we could run no more. I laughed and looked at a nice tall tree. Arthur cam and took my hand. "What are you looking at?" he asked. I pointed to the apples on the tree and he smiled and his tummy let a growl. I giggled and he blushed and playfully shoved me. _

_ "I'll get some, I'm hungry to.." I said as I began to walk towards the tree and climb it. He smiled and watched as I climbed the tree. I saw some red apples close to me, I reached out and looked down at Arthur. "Catch them okay?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I pull the first apple and softly dropped it, and Arthur gracefully hopped and caught it. We kept doing it until we had a nice pile of apples. I slowly climbed down and faced Arthur who gave me an apple and I bit into it and smiled. He blushed and grabbed his own, taking a bite from it and sat down under the tree. I sat down next to him and sat in silence, we some ate most of the apples and we were talking. Soon I felt Arthur head on my shoulder and saw he had fell asleep, making me smiled. I didn't know when but soon I fell asleep to. _

_ Soon someone was calling our names, but too deep inside our sleep land we didn't stir. Neither did we notice we were holding hands as we slept, our heads on each other and with faints smile. I later woke up in my bed with my mere looking at me with a smile. She said and showed me a picture of Arthur and I sleeping under the apple tree. I smiled and giggled. "We look cute~" I said. She nodded and let me sleep dreams filled with laughter and _

_-_Present time Francis POV-

The music had stopped and Arthur was now playing with my hand. We didn't need to speak as we both knew, he would speak once he had collected his thoughts. He lifted his head and looked at me.

"...Why are you here?" he asked as he played with my hand more trying to focus. I tilted my head and smiled.

"We are friends and I care about you so much. Do I need a reason to be here with you?" I asked as I held his hand. He looked at our linked hands and shook his head.

"N-no...I was just curious...we haven't talked too much over the years since.." he stopped and covered his eyes with his other hand to stop some tears. I uncovered his face and sighed as I wiped the tears away.

"Oui...Since you started dating Alfred and became friends with 'im," I ended as I looked at him. He nodded and frowned as he closed his eyes making tears fall. "Don't cry mon ami..I don't like it when you cry," I said softly. He hugged me and nuzzled my chest.

"...I w-was stupid...H-he didn't care...a-and I...and I let him..." he said as small sobs interrupted his sentence making him stop to breathe every couple of times.

"Non Arthur. He did love you but...He was stupid to make that choice. ...I know this because he talked about you so much," i said. I didn't like to admit it but even though Alfred had broken my Arthur's heart, he did love him. Arthur shook his head. "You know it's true and that's why it hurt a lot..." I whispered looking at him. He closed his eyes and put his head on my shoulder. Rocking him softly I let him cry. He stopped every couple of minutes and sniff a lot and mutter things.

"..You know a couple days ago...I got a poem...I loved it...it was one of the nicest things I had gotten..But i don't know who it's from.." he said as his forehead was on my neck crook.

"I...I know who it is from..Do you want to know?" I asked softly as I soothed his back. He nodded softly and waited patiently as I let a sigh. "...I-it was moi...I wrote it and put it on your window.." I admitted. He stiffened and sat straight up on my lap. He looked at me and looked shocked. He's eyes were red and puffy, his nose as well. Bright red from crying his heart out. His eyes darkened from all the emotions that were raw still.

"What?...Y-you wrote that?" he asked looking at me. I nodded and smiled at him. "...T-thank you..." he said looking at me. I smiled and hugged him.

"I did mean everything it say...I just wanted you to know.." I said pressing our forehead together. He blushed and looked at me and looked down.

"I...i need time Francis.." he said. I nodded and smiled as I lifted his chin. I kissed his forehead and pulled back.

"I know amour," I said. "I'll give you your time," I agreed. "Do you want to sleep?" I asked as I saw Arthur was falling asleep, still cradled to my body. He nodded.

"C-can you sing?...Like we used too." he asked. I smiled and nodded. He snuggled closer to me as I thought of a song that would help both of us. A song came to my mind and I smiled.

(a/n the italics is what he is thinking and the normal font is what he is singing!)

"**Heart beats fast** _'Whenever i see you and you smile'_  
**Colors and promises **'_Promise I will make with the color of my love to you'_  
**How to be brave? **'_When you make me feel so...unsecure and different?'_  
**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? **'_That you may not accept my feeling'_  
**But watching you stand alone, **'_In the pain and sadness surrounding you'_  
**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**. '_When I see you sad I want to be the one that you rely on'_

**One step closer **_'Towards you loving me and accepting me truthfully'_

**I have died every day waiting for you **_'Waiting for you to know I love you'_  
**Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you **'_I won't ever hurt you because I love you' _  
**For a thousand years' **_'Since we were kids' _  
**I'll love you for a thousand more **_'As many years it'll take for you to love me'_

**Time stands still **'_When i see you smile'_  
**Beauty in all she is **_'You're beautiful inside and out. Even if you don't know it'_  
**I will be brave **_'For you I'll face the fiercest lion or dragon'_  
**I will not let anything take away **_'No one will woo you before I do'_  
**What's standing in front of me **_'You'_  
**Every breath ****'**_Every whispered and promise'_  
**Every hour has come to this **'_Every moment I spend with you'_

**One step closer **_'To making you love me'_

**I have died every day waiting for you **_Waiting for you to know I love you'_  
**Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you **_ ' because I love you and I won't hurt you ever'_  
**For a thousand years **'Since our souls were meant to be together'  
**I'll love you for a thousand more **'Even if either of us die'  
**And all along I believed I would find you **'_I know we'll be together'_  
**Time has brought your heart to me **_'We were meant to be together because fate meant it'_  
**I have loved you for a thousand years **_'I'll always love you'_  
**I'll love you for a thousand more **_'And forever more'_

**One step closer **_'To your heart'_  
**One step closer I have died everyday waitin for you **_'I'll died waiting for you'_  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you '**_I'll always love you_  
**For a thousand years **  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**  
**Time has brought your heart to me**  
**I have loved you for a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more **

I stopped and looked at Arthur, who was asleep in my arms. I smiled and laid him on the bed. He clung to me and his eyes fluttered a bit.

"...Don't go.." he asked looking at me with his green eyes. I nodded and got under the covers with him. He smiled and sat up. He started unbuttoning his shirt, slowly and rather sluggishly. I smiled and helped him. I pulled the now unbutton shirt off his shoulders, which now revealed creamy, soft skin. I looked away not wanting to think of all that. I saw him sighed and lay down back to the bed. I in the other hand took off my pants and shoes and placed them next to Arthur's shirt and shoes. I crawled back to the bed and turned off the lights with a control. Arthur got close to me and rested his head on my chest, which was covered by my shirt. I smiled and hugged him.

Feeling his soft and warm skin, made me feel warm and different. He let a soft sigh escape his mouth, and made my shirt warm and made me smile. "bonne nuit mon amour," I whispered as i closed my eyes.

"Good night Francis...I..i love you...t-too.." he said. My eyes widened and I looked at him, only to find him asleep in my arms. I smiled and kissed his head and then fell asleep, dreaming about emerald eyes and soft, creamy skin.

* * *

** Well that's it! What do you think This is part 3 of the day Alfred broke Arthur's heart and now Francis is there to comfort him. Did I trick you in the beginning? **


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for the reviews, and following either me or my story! Thanks for MadamTea, Isa-kagmine, Cardfighter by Maple, and a guest, who named he/herself as Anon, for the reviews. And a special thanks for Avv90 for following my story and myself. Now thanks, to all you readers I'd try to make each chapter longer or try to make them better. And also have sneak-peaks and the end won't really be the end. I forgot to put the day on a chapter, so the day before was Friday!

Arthur's POV (Four days before the Talent show) Saturday

I felt the sunlight hitting my sensitive eyes, so I buried my head on my warm pillow. It was a bit harder that usual but it was comfortable, so I didn't mind. Letting a relaxed sigh, I relaxed and began to hear the soft lullaby of my pillow, 'bah-bum-' at a soft pace. My mind froze and I opened my eyes. Pillows don't make that sound...only humans do! I looked up and blushed, my pillow had been Francis's chest, which was covered by his shirt. I blushed more after I felt Francis's bare legs tangle with mine, making me able to feel his...umm..friend pressed to my body. I let a soft groan in embarrassment, which seemed to have roused my bed partner. "...please wake up Francis..." I muttered as an arm snaked around my waist. I closed my eyes hoping this was a dream, a very realistic dream at that. No, this was a real, it wasn't a dream. I looked at myself, and noticed I wasn't wearing my shirt, which left me bare, while Francis was with his shirt, but no pants on, making this more embarrassing.

I looked at Francis and saw he had nice cheek bone, strong and smooth. His hair was still perfect and wavy in the front, I had a strange desire to touch it with my fingers. I noticed he had nice eyelashes and his stubble was fitting have his personality. I didn't know why but I lifted my hand to touch his cheek and press my hand softly. I tilted my head wondering why he was here when, memories flooded inside my mind, flashing before my eyes.

_"I did mean everything it say...I just wanted you to know.." he said pressing our forehead together. I blushed and looked at him, who looked down at me with does blue crystal eyes.. _

_ "I...i need time Francis.." I said. He nodded and smiled as he lifted my chin. He kissed me forehead and pulled back. _

_ "I know amour," He said softly.. "I'll give you your time," he agreed with a soft smile. "Do you want to sleep?" he asked as I was slowly closing my puffy eyes, still cradled to his body._

I smile as I remembered his singing, which lullled me to sleep. But then I remembered why I had been in that state. Pressing my head to his chest I stiffed a shaky breath. That seemed to wake up my partner, who hugged my smaller frame more.

"What's wrong Arthur?" he asked, his voice deeper due to it being morning. I said nothing. but instead kept my head on his chest. "Ohh mon petite please, don't cry. Smile mon amour," he said lifting my head gently. I let a small pathetic whine, as his eyes met mine. "Sil vous plait Arthur?" he asked again. I shook my head denying his request.

"...I think I can't smile anymore..." I answered as his smile wavered a bit. "...Should I smile? Can I smile..." I asked myself. Feeling a pair of strong arms pull my weakened body, Francis pulled me to his lap. "...Francis stop it...Y-you do realize that...I..i can feel.." I said blushing despite being in my state. He chuckled and nodded.

"Oui..but I won't move you until you smile," he said, I could tell he had a small teasing smile, just with his voice. I let a soft groan and shook my head.

"Francis~ Please can you take care of that..or let me go?" I asked him softly. He shook his head, I let a defeated sigh. "Okay Francis, I'll smile, just get me off your lap.." I muttered as he chuckled and put me next to him. I turned and gave him a weak smile. Shaking his head, he moved his hands and pulled the covers of my lips upward, making my smile wider.

"That is a smile amour," he said giving me a smile of his own. I felt another blush covering my cheeks, when he gave me a smile. I pulled back and wrapped the covers around my body. He chuckled as 'American Idiot' song, filled the room.

-Alfred's POV-

I was a mess, my clothes wrinkled and my hair looked terrible. My pillow covered in my angry tears from last night. I had called Arthur 24 times and texted him, but it was all the same results; no one picked up. I didn't see Arthur after the..break-up, not in class, or after school. I was a fucking dumb ass to let myself, kiss Kiku not once but TWICE. Twice! And then say it was just a necklace...it wasn't just that! It was my whole world! I meant Arthur was still mine, he'd still loved me, he'd let me be his hero, and be loyal. But **I ** broke my promise, that I'd be loyal. _Hero's don't break their promises, never._ And when I saw Arthur cry in front of me, in pain, angry, and broken...It just made me feel terrible, like a piece of complete shit. I deserved that slap from Arthur, but when I saw him take off the necklace my heart sank.

He NEVER took it off, and we both knew that. I knew he meant that he ended with me, and when he said those words: _"I...I don't want to hear it. Save it! Here it's just a STUPID necklace! I don't need it!", _it hit me piercing my skin. But the last blow was when he said, _"...I don't want to see you...ever again or want you to come close to me. We are over, have Kiku, since he mean more than I do." _He meant them, I could hear the anger behind every single word, but I could hear his hurt voice as he said each of those words. Then he threw the golden necklace at me and ran. He ran away from me, with each step he took, I felt a piece of my heart slip away with him. I didn't talk to Kiku for the rest of the day, and I had to suffer the talk that went on. Our relationship had been big but now that it was over it was as it was world-wide.

Many people whispered as I passed by many things like: 'Yeah did you hear? he kissed the Japanese guy', 'No way! Well he is cute but Arthur's so much cuter!', or the most famous one 'Maybe Arthur would like a new partner, I wouldn't mind have him as mine' from mostly the girls but some guys as well. And the two big ones that made my blood boil and made me feel like the worlds biggest idiot. 'I think Francis will get Arthur, EVERYONE know's he has a thing for Arthur, well everyone but Alfred and Arthur.' and 'Finally I think Alfred realized there was so much better than that huge eyebrowed Brit.' Arthur was the BEST thing that had happened to him, and I lost it all because he did something that was wrong but felt right. He'd fallen into lust and temptations trap, he hadn't been strong enough...he hadn't been the hero Arthur wanted. He'd turned into the villian, into the demon, while Arthur had been his victim.

NO! He had to make this right again! So he called Arthur once again, praying that he'd at least answer, he didn't care if Arthur yelled at him, he just wanted to hear Arthur's voice. Then he heard someone pick up the phone.

"Hey Arthur?!" I asked excitedly. There was a silence before a soft sigh was heard.

"...What is it Jones," his voice, cold and indifferent. I was shocked to hear such coldness, it made my back freeze and make me shiver.

"Hi Arthur...I wanted to talk with you please? In person?" I asked softly as I looked down at the golden necklace, he'd thrown to me. I heard a different voice, that whispered to Arthur. "Please Arthur...I won't try anything..I j-just want to clear this up.." I pleaded my voice shaking. Hearing a sharp, shaky intake of breath and a gulp, my heart sank.

"...I-i...don't know Jones...I s-shouldn't be talking to you...Where's Kiku? Did you cheat on him as well?" he asked coldly with a stutter as he tried to control himself. I begged again and felt my own voice crack as I asked to see him. "...Fine..but...if you try anything I'll leave.." his voice was calm. "...I.." he started before he let out a gasp.

"Arthur?" I called out worriedly. No answer, just muffled sobs rang and a loud sigh.

"Bonjour Alfred,'ow do you dare call Arthur after this happened?" Francis's voice was heard instead of Arthur's. What..was he doing In Arthur's place?! Why was he there? I asked myself.

"Why are you in Arthur's place? Francis were is Arthur?" I asked him harshly. There was a loud sigh and then soft whispers and Arthur seemed to let out a shaky heartbroken sigh.

"Alfred, i think we should met in our spot in 20 minutes...B-because I think it'll be the last time I'll ever go there...Goodbye.." was I heard before the line went dead. He'd said my name, not Jones, my name and it held affection and dare I saw love? I smiled and dashed towards the bathroom. He'd wanted to see me in OUR spot! Even if he'd see me only to make it clear that nothing would happen between us, I would still treasure the moment. I began to shower, not wanting to look like shit when this was the last time I might see him.

-Arthur's POV-

I let a shaky sigh after I'd hung up and pushed the phone far away from me. Francis's looked at me and shook his head, I only pressed my head to his neck crook. He held me as I thought of everything that could happen when I arrived there. "...Francis?" I called his name out softly.

"Oui amour?" he responded as he ran his hands through my hair, making me shiver but smile softly.

"Can..Can you drive me to the park and wait for me there?" I asked him softly as I looked at him. Giving me a smiled he nodded.

"Of course, but I want you to call me if ANYTHING 'appens okay? But first take a shower and I'll make some food. Would you 'appen to have any snails or frogs," he asked in a teasing way. I chuckled softly and hugged him.

"Yes actually I do. Look in the mirror and you'll see the frog," i responded. He chuckled and kissed my forehead and then my lips softly. I froze and looked at him as he pulled back. "...I..." i couldn't think straight, the kiss had been innocent but full of pure emotions. He looked at me waiting for anything I would say. I didn't answer, I only looked at him with a blank look, I touched my lips and felt my body shiver as I remembered the warm lips over mine. Not knowing what had possessed me, I leaned forwards and pressed my lips to his, and felt him smile and began to kiss me. It felt..Different not like..Alfred's who was soft yet rough at the same time with pure love and affection. This was passionate and filled some many emotions, that seemed to pour out through our connected lips making my feel dizzy. Then I pulled away, shocked to why I had kissed Francis, I got off the bed and ran towards the bathroom and locked the door.

I was breathing heavily, and I pressed my palms on the sink, and looked in the mirror. My hair was messier and in different directions, my reds, slightly rimmed red due to crying from yesterday, my lips were slightly swollen from the kiss. I shook my head and gathered my thoughts, which were scattered and swam through my mind. I couldn't play with Francis's feeling not when I was barely out of a relationship, nor could I deny I still wanted to be with Alfred. I sat on the floor and pressed my head to my knees and let out a painful, gut wrenching scream, the only one that were heard in the horror movies, Alfred was afraid of but still watched them. I heard frantic knocking on my door and Francis's calling my name. No...the world began to turn darker...black filled my vision. I yelled at him to go away and that I was fine. No i wasn't fine...I was..turning. My world was now black, no colors, no light, just darkness.

That's when I heard it, a dark voice in my mind, the same voice that I began to hear when my mother...died. That same voice that gave me the scars on my arm. "_**Arthur~...I told you that when you start to love someone they'll go away. Remember your dear mummy? I do, such a lovely woman, but you don't..I wonder why..Oh that's right, she died shortly after you were born." **_ the voice said with a dark chuckle. I cried more and knew because all he said was true.

"Shut up Oliver! Shut...up..please...Leave me alone..." I begged saying the name of the voice. He chuckled more and let a taunting aw.

"_**Aww did you want to be alone? Arthur, I'm your ONLY friend, everyone else will leave you. I won't, never. Remember how nothing hurt you when you and I were together? Nothing could get to you, you were invincible," **_Oliver purred out inside my mind. He was right, nothing could get to me, no taunts from my brothers, or the pitiful and hate off looks my father gave me. No one, but only myself, many cuts decorated my arm, but I enjoyed it. I enjoyed it because I know no one could hurt me but myself. But that's when I had eleven, no one noticed, _no one_. I kept harming myself, wearing long-sleeved clothing, like my button up shirts or sweatshirts.

-Flash-back (A/n I'm going to try to make this sad..but I might fail)-

_ "I'm sorry daddy! Please I won't do it again! It was an accident!" _ _a child's desperate cries came from a small door in the bottom of the staircase. Arthur pressed himself in the corner of the closed space. Tears streaked down his cheeks. He had been in the attic and was looking at the things his father had put that were from his mother. He smiled when he touched the picture of his mummy carrying a small bundle, and his father next to her with a smile on his face. He touched the woman's face as if he could feel the warmth of her cheeks or touch her long blonde hair or see her green eyes tinkle. But he couldn't, all he touched was cold glass and not the warmth he searched for. _

_ "Mummy...why aren't you here?..Why did you go, my brothers hit me and kick me because they say it's my fault...I'm sorry if I was bad when I was a baby...did I hurt you? IS that why you left me alone?" he asked the woman in the picture. No answer just small sniffles of an eight years old. Then a loud sound boomed through the attic making Arthur gasp and let go of the picture breaking the glass and frame. Arthur's father was outside the attic looking at Arthur and then at the broken picture. _  
_ "What are you doing here?" his father asked getting closer to the boy. Arthur's eyes widened and he backed away fearfully, he's father would get really mad at him! He was to be cleaning his brother's room.. ! He didn't see the table behind him which a small wooden box was on top. Decorated beautifully with engraved vines and flowers, covered in dust but still hauntingly breath-taken. "Get back here boy!" his father said, his voice getting deeper and scaring Arthur more. He shook his head fearfully and backed up only to bump into the table, causing the wooden box to fall and break. Inside a picture of his mummy and his father on the top with small fairy inside. Arthur's eyes widen and tears appeared on his big green eyes. "...that was..your mother's..gift..i gave her after she accepted my proprosal...You BROKE IT?!" a loud thundering voice filled the room._

_ Getting closer to the crying child he picked him up as if he were a dog and slapped him across the face, a loud smack was heard in the dark room.. Arthur cried out in pain and felt an iron taste in his mouth. Blood..his father never hit him. "I told her not to have you...you'd only be a waste of air...of life, of everything. But she didn't listen no," his father let out a dark chuckle. "No, she had you seeing you'll be great. Decided you call you Arthur, because she thought you'll be great like King Arthur. A bloody fucking mistake!" he spat at the kid, who whimpered and covered his face. The man carried the crying child downstairs and then opened the small door on the staircase. "Kings are to be strong, are you strong Arthur? Well lets see, shall we?" he asked the boy before throwing him inside the small space. Now Arthur was alone crying in the small corner. Curled up in a fatal position, hoping someone would come and rescue him. _

_ No one came, not in one hour or two. Arthur had stopped crying and began to talk to himself. "__**Don't worry Arthur~ I'm here. You'll never be alone," **__a voice rang inside his ear, like a soft enchantment. He stood up and looked around the darkly dimmed room, as the once source of light was the crack of the door. He looked around but saw no one. _

_ "H-hello?..Is someone here..please don't leave me.." he begged softly. _

_ "__**Don't worry Arthur. I'm here, inside you, I'll be your friend. Please don't cry poppet," **__the voice said softly. Arthur nodded and took in a breath and closed his eyes. _

_ "What's your name?" he asked the voice as he tilted his head. _

_ "__**It's Oliver poppet," **__the voice, Oliver, said. Arthur smiled and nodded. "__**Do you want to see me?" **__Oliver asked Arthur who smiled more and nodded. He finally had a friend even if it was in his mind. __**"Okay poppet, who see that mirror over there?" **__Oliver asked. Arthur tilted his head and caught a faint shimmer and reached for the mirror. "__**Okay..now I want you to break a piece off,**__" he said. Arthur froze and gulped. _

_ "Why?...Father..he'll hit.. me!" Arthur wailed and tears pricked his eyes. _

_ "__**hush, don't worry. I need to cut yourself and let a couple of drops on the other piece of the mirror.**__" Oliver said softly. I nodded wanting to have someone, who actually wanted to be with me. I smashed the mirror tip and saw a small amount break off. Arthur sighed and pressed the piece to his arm and moved it to the left, then a small pain in my arms and then I heard a soft chuckled. "__**It's okay poppet. Now pressed the flat part of the mirror, where you see your reflection, to the cut." **__Oliver said. Arthur followed the other's direction and then put the mirror on the ground. Then gasped and covered his mouth. He didn't see himself, he saw a boy about his age. He had strawberry kissed hair, freckles across his cheek, and blue eyes with small specks of pink. " __**Hello Arthur," **__ the reflection said. _

_ "O-oliver?" Arthur asked the face. Oliver nodded, and they talked until steps were heard. "Bye..Oliver.." the child said. Oliver smiled and waved. _

_ "__**Don't worry if you want to ever see me just smear your blood on any mirror,**__" Oliver said before disappearing. Arthur felt something entering his mind, then a small smirk appeared on the boys face. _

_-Back to Arthur-_

Oliver saw right...when I started develop feeling for someone everything went wrong. I let out a laughed and picked myself up. "Haha, I don't need anyone! Haha but I can't say the same for them," I said looking at myself. "I'll make anyone who hurt me, feel the same." i said. I'd make Alfred fall for me and then I'd do the same to him.

Darkness...that's what started to cloud my eyes. The colors would soon be consume by the darkness. But before that happens I'll make anyone that hurts me suffer. I entered the shower and washed away the old Arthur.

-Francis's POV-

I ran to the bathroom and tried to open the locked door, when I heard a dark horrible scream. "Arthur! Open! What's wrong?" I called out.

"Nothing, go away!" His voice rang out. I sighed and tried to open the door with no success. I closed my eyes and went to make the breakfast. I saw Allistair in the kitchen who raised an eyebrow but said nothing. I decided to make some tea and pancakes for my amour. I started making the mix when I felt a pair of arms around my waist. I stopped and turned around, it was Arthur, who was dressed in black skinny jeans, a green shirt with a red checker design scarf and a black jacket. He had a smile on his face.

"Bon jour mon amour," I said with a smile. He hugged me and placed his head on my arm. I smiled at this and his actions, and he returned the smile.

"Hello love..what are you making?" He asked looking at me.

"Pancakes, and I have some tea ready for you amour," I said pointing to a cup on the counter. He smiled and kissed my cheek and got the cup and took a sip.

"This is great love, thank you," he said sitting down and watching me as I made the pancakes. Arthur was quiet a he drank the tea slowly.

-Arthur's POV-

And now I'll be free to do what I want. No one to tie me, expect anything from me, and especially no one will HURT me EVER again.

"_**I missed you Arthur~**_" Oliver voice rang through my mind. I grinned and smiled. '_It's good to be ba__ck Oliver' _I responded.

* * *

What do you all think? I was surprised myself when I finished this. Sorry for being late! Comment, read, review. Any ideas are gladly accepted!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello all loyal reader, followers, I hope you liked my seventh chapter! Thank you Madam Tea for that review with many enthusiasm,! And you readers that follow me but don't actually press that follow/favorite button. Yes you, you know who you are! How about pressing that button or writing a review? Thank you Raily1313 and Midnight Alexis for following my story! You people make my day!

-Francis's POV-

Arthur was eating the pancakes I had finished making. I smiled and took a seat next to Arthur. Allistair was in the kitchen looking at Arthur and me with a strange look in his face. His eyebrows were raised in a questioning manner.

"Hey Eyebrows, where's superman eh? Did the lad finally find out you're not worth it?" the Scottish boy said with a smirk. Arthur's eyes hardened and a smirk came on his face, making my shiver and feel very uncomfortable.

"Haha, no _dear brother_ I found out he cheated on me. But I don't care anymore. What about you Allistair? Do you want father to find out what happens to the money under the cabinet in his room?" Arthur asked. I tilted my head not understanding what he meant, but a saw Allistair freeze. "I mean I do have videos, and I must say you are pretty loud when you call..._someone_ to come over." Arthur added. I saw Allistair looked at Arthur with a new emotion, which I couldn't decipher. Then my mind clicked, Allistair...called a prostitute or someone like that...That's why he paled, and Arthur had said someone, in a taunting tone to the Scottish male.

"..Whatever lad," the male said as he stormed off. Arthur chuckled and then turned to me. He stood up and then sat on my lap, to my surprise, shaking me off from my shocked state. He pressed himself towards me and put his head on my shoulder, relaxed and calmly.

"Arthur..you're..more touchy now...What 'appened?" I asked as I felt him grab my hand and play with me fingers. Heat and electricity sparked through my arm making me shiver lightly as his touch. He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. His small frame seemed to click with mine, as if we were pieces of a puzzle. His breathing made warm air blow slightly to me ear, making me let a stiffened groan.

"I don't Francis. I think I realized I don't need anyone, to be happy. And I think I need to get all those pesky emotions out. Besides you don't seem to mind," he said as he straddled my hips, causing me to let out a soft groan and instinctively place my hands on his hips. He gave me a quick wink before he pressed himself more towards my body. "Yes, you don't mind. But I am still hungry, mind to share some of your food love?" He whispered in my ear. Shaking my head at his...actions which made me speechless and very flustered. He let out a soft laugh and turned around still on my lap, he grabbed the fork and began to cut a piece of the pancake with elegance.I wrapped an arm around his petite waist and watched as he moved his fingers to get a better grip on the fork as he smeared some syrup on the piece of pancake. Watching him move the piece towards me, I let a small chuckle, realizing he was going to feed me as well.

"You _are_ really affectionate today mon amour." I teased him. Watching a small blush cover his cheeks, his eyes looking down slightly. I chuckled, leaned forward and ate the piece of pancake, smiling as the sweet taste of the syrup in my mouth. He looked up and blushed more as I licked the corners of my mouth, checking any remains of syrup outside my mouth. "Umm, it's really good, I thought I made it the pancake to fluffy," I commented.

He cut another piece with swift elegance dipped a small part to the syrup, which was on the edge of my plate, and seemed to bathe it making it soak on the sugary substance. My eyes followed the syrup covered pancake, and watched as he nibbled on it on it softly his lips getting covered by the sweet substance, making his lips seem as if they were coated with lip gloss. The piece of pancake had a bit too much syrup so when he nibbled on it some dripped off landing on his pale skin. I licked my lips and wasn't aware of my actions I was doing until Arthur let out a small gasp. Then I noticed my tongue was on his skin licking the small drops of the syrup off his chin.

His cheeks dusted with a pale red color and his breath hiked up as he closed his eyes. I lapped the skin, "testing the no man's land", and found that Arthur let out a soft moan. He turned his body slightly, placed a hand on my bicep, tightening his grip on my arm. I looked at him seeing him now with a more notable blush and his lips parted breathing more heavily. Arthur was looking at me with eyes darkened with many emotions swirling in the emerald gems of his.

"...I-We should leave...I'll eat later," He said as he grabbed a napkin and cleaned the corners of his mouth and his lower lip. He tongue peaked out its cavern and licked the remaining syrup off his lips. I followed the small petite tongue and then saw him looking at me, and then turned to face the other way. I smiled softly and softly grabbed his chin and made him look at me.

"Desole amour, I shouldn't 'ave done that. I promised to give you time," I said looking at him.

"It's okay..I did straddle your waist," he said with a small nervous laugh. "I..I actually liked it...but that doesn't mean you can do that. Your lucky that, you caught me off guard." he added with a small blush. I grinned and tightened my arm around his slender waist hugging him. He let out a small noise but didn't pull away. "L-lets go or else we'll be here more than I'd like." his muffed voice reached my ears. Nodding I stood up and carried him bridal style, laughing at he's embarrassed yelling. "O-oi! Put me down! Francis~! Please!" he huffed out as we exited the house.

Laughing I placed him down on the sidewalk, in front of my car. He crossed his arm and glared at me, his cheeks puffed out a bit. I smiled and unlocked my car, opening the door for him. He thanked me and then closed the door himself. I shook my head and head and headed to my side and hopped in and turned the engine on after putting the seatbelt on.

"Now to the park non? And remember call me if anything 'appens, I'll go and 'elp you." I told him. He nodded swiftly, turning his gaze to looked out the window.

-Arthur's POV-

I looked out the window and began to think about how to make Alfred pay for what he did. Something that would make him feel so small and make me look good in the eyes of others. Then I remembered the talent show next week, and I heard Oliver chuckle as well. "_**Umm..what about a small show? Like singing and playing your guitar? Perhaps a song that can relate to the event?"**_ I grinned. '_You're a sharp nail Oliver, great idea. Now I need more members..'_ i thought. Turning to look at Francis, an idea came to my mind. Francis, Gilbert. and Antonio knew how to sing and play an instrument, also they wouldn't pass a opportunity to make themselves more popular.

"Francis?" I called out looking at him. He hummed acknowledging, that I called him. "Know now about that talent show right?" I asked, as he kept his eyes on the road but nodded. "Well I wanted to join but I wanted a band..and i wanted to know if you'd liked to be in it as well. And if Gilbert and Antonio would like to join as well," I added. He turned to look at me weirdly and then back at the road, in a deep pensive thought. I looked at him and then puffed my cheeks out, subconsciously, and heard Francis chuckle. Tilting my head i gave him a confused look, he smiled and puffed his own cheeks up in return. I blushed and unpuffed my cheeks, crossing my arms not looking at him.

"Aww amour, you look so cute~. I was just teasing you." he said with a smile, which made me slowly uncrossed my arms but I didn't look at him. "I'll join your band and make Gilbert and Antonio join?" he asked. I flashed a quick smirk but replaced it with a smile. I leaned over and kissed his lips before pulling away just as fast.

"Thanks love~," I purred out. "You're the best." I finished as I innocently hummed away to a song. "_**Ohh Arthur~ playing with people's emotions is very bad~" **_Oliver's voice rang in my head. _**"You're becoming evil, I LOVE it poppet! Hahaha!**_" Oliver finished with his manic laugh, making me chuckle softly. '_Umm I suppose it does feel...very good to be evil, but i wouldn't call it evil, just tired of being so good'_ I thought back. "_**Hahaha! Oh you're a sly one poppet. Ah, it's so good to not be in the back of your mind. It's a scary place, there, I loved it. But it does get lonely and boring,**_" Oliver added. I shook me head, but had a small smile on my lips.

"Amour?" Francis's voice pulled me out of the conversation with my friend. I hummed in response and turned to look at him.

"Yes love?" I asked. He pointed out the window and I noticed we were in the park already. Letting out a sigh, I fixed my scarf and took in a breath. "Oh thank you Francis. I'll call you if anything happens so don't worry. I'll be back as soon as I can," I said kissing his cheek after I unbuckled my seatbelt. Then Francis then grabbed my chin making out lips only mere centimeters away. I could feel his breath on my lips making me blush and part my lips. "_**He likes you~ I have to say he's not that bad...but remember no one will ever be loyal"**_Oliver whispered again. He was right, no one would be loyal, Alfred would be the only one that would the first and last to do that to him. Then shaking me out of my darkening thoughts, I felt Francis's warm and firm lips over mine making me gasp softly.

That gave Francis's the chance to slip his tongue inside my mouth. Feeling any darkness slipping away from me, I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing us closer, in the tight space of his car. A shiver went through my whole spine, sparks set off inside my body every time Francis's tongue caressed my own. Kissing back and now feeling my body grow heavier, I slowly pulled away. I chuckled as I saw Francis's face following mine, I softly grabbed his cheeks stopping him. I was panting softly trying to catch me breath, and Francis was looking at me too, trying to catch his too.

"I need to breathe you dumb frog," I said softly. He smiled and pressed his cheeks more to my hands, which were still holding his cheeks. After regaining my breath, I let go of his cheeks, and cleared my throat. "I need to go.." I reminded him about my meeting with Alfred. He frowned and nodded. "Don't worry love, I'll call you." I said before pressing our lips together one last time. He smiled and pecked my lips softly before I pulled away. I opened the door and walked out slowly. Millions of thoughts ran through my mind, as I walked in the park, not looking at Francis's car. What would Alfred say? Would that change all this mess? Will take him back and forget this?

A smirk came on my face, like someone switched a special mode. I let out a laugh, shaking me head. No, NOTHING would change, not whatever Alfred said. Nothing. I wouldn't take him back, he promised and he broke it, so now HE'LL pay the price. I fixed my scarf and messed with my hair as I passed people in my way towards the secluded area. It wasn't our spot, it was his, not mine. After walking a good while, I saw Alfred sitting down playing with a chain that glowed with the sunlight. Seeing as he looked up, a smile broke on his face, I wanted to smile as well but refrained myself.

"Arthur!" he didn't bother hiding the happiness and relief in his voice. I saw as he stood up and jogged towards me.

-Alfred's POV-

I ran towards Arthur, and hugged him tightly. I felt him stiffen and not move one inch, making me sadden a bit, but I was still happy that he came. I pulled away, seeing he dressed differently. He had a tight pair of black jeans that seemed to hug his slim hips and focus on his long and slender legs. A forest green shirt that was kinda tight, which showed he was in shape and brought more attention to his emerald eyes. He had a red and black checker design scarf, which was neatly tucked, with his black leather jacket. I felt my throat tightened as I saw him again.

"...What did you want to talk about Jones?" he asked indifferently as he looked at me. The way he said my last name, was as if it were poisoned and it hurt his mouth. I bit my lip and took as step towards him, which he took half a step back. I frowned and sighed.

"I wanted to clear this mess Artie...please? I don't like this.." I pleaded looking at him. He looked down and sighed deeply , finally until he nodded.

"It's Arthur. But yes I agree...Alfred," He hesitated as he said my name. I smiled and my hope skyrocketed as he walked towards the tree. I followed him closely, trying not to watch his ass, which was hard since he was wearing tight jeans. He sat down and looked at me as I sat down next to him.

"I...I wanted to say I'm sorry Arthur. I really am! I was an idiot and a fucking dumbass for doing that. I broke my promise and our relationship..." I started as I looked at him. Something flashed in his eyes, it looked like sadness and...dare I say..affectcion? But it quickly disappeared making me believe it was a trick of my mind, seeing what I wanted to see. Arthur's eyes were cold and hard...not like the ones my Arthur had, which were warm, soft and caring. "I...I...I want us to be together again. I didn't actually mean what I said about the necklace being just a necklace. It's so much more. It means that you still love me...that you'll be with me even though I'm annoying of a "bloody idiot" " I said with a weak chuckle. Arthur looked at me and then at the golden necklace that I held in my palm. "It means that I'll make you laugh, kiss you, hold you, and make you smile," I added as grabbed Arthur's hand and smiled softly. Seeing a soft twitch on his lips, made my heart warm and made my grip on his hand tighten more. "It also means that'll we'd do everything together...Please Arthur? I'm really sorry and I promise NEVER to do that again. I swear I'll rather...die than hurt you," I said leaning closer to him.

"...Alfred...you just don't get it do you?" Arthur said as he chuckled. That threw me off...he would never chuckle like that, he'd say something sad or smile sadly. What's wrong with him?.."Alfred, I don't care anymore! Bloody hell I'm better without YOU," he said. He pulled away and smirked at me with a glint in his eyes. "Aww did you think I'm stupid jones? You promised, and "hero's never break promises, NEVER" or did you forget that?" he asked bitterly. I numbly shook my head as he quoted my exact words.

-Flashback (Now a UsUk moment) Alfred's POV-

_"Alfred! Put me down!" Arthur exclaimed as he struggled, since I was carrying him over me shoulder as if he was a bag of feathers. I shook my head and laughed at this situation. "Alfred~! This isn't funny you git! Put me down this instant! I'm still bloody furious at you! " He said louder. His legs were flailing and his fist, weakly hitting my back, letting me know he secretly enjoyed this but embarrassed to admit it. _

_ "If you keep struggling I'll smack your butt~" I said with a small childish smile that he couldn't see. He stiffened, stopped struggling, and muttered under his breath. I stiffened a laugh and cheered myself for making him calm down as soon as I finished that sentence. "See now it isn't so bad right?" I asked still carrying him up the stairs to my room._

_ "Hff! Hardly and I'm not going to talk to you because I'm mad!" Arthur said annoyed and frustrated. We barely came from our small date, in a small café not far from the house. The reason he was mad was because a small and cute Spanish girl was flirting with me and I wanted to see if Arthur would care, so I flirted back. Apparently Arthur DOES care, and is very self couscous so this got him very mad and worried. Opening the door to my room, which was the second one on the left, on the second floor. My parents were out, which was thankful or else I'd have to explain A LOT to my mom, who LOVES Arthur to pieces. I closed the door and then placed Arthur on the bed gently. _

_ "Arthur, come on don't be mad. I just wanted to see if you really cared! I didn't like the chick," I explained. He glared at me, crossed his arms and lifted his head turning it in another direction. Sighing I squatted down a bit and grabbed his chin lightly and turned it so he would look down at me. "I'm sorry Arthur. I shouldn't have done that, it was wrong and it hurt your feelings," I said seriously. He looked at me and nodded, making me smiled and stand up so I could hug him. _

_ "Y-you bloody idiot...I was so mad..and then you started flirting back." He said in a softly, hugging me back. I noticed he stuttered, which meant he was hurt and/or he was about to shed some tears. Both meant I fucked up, again, big time at that.. _

_ "Artie...Arthur come on please don't cry...you know I hate to see you cry.." I whispered pulling away and lifting his head. Yup he was about to cry, I could see the tears on the edge of his eyes, just threatening to fall any second. Arthur pulled away and pulled on his sleeve and dried the tears that fells when he blinked. I frowned, pulled his arms gently and kissed his eyes. He blushed and leaned forward. "Don't worry Arthur, I only love you. And no one can and will change that." _

_ Arthur sniffed and looked at me. "H-how can I know that?..I'm nothing special..You'll want someone exotic.." he said sadly. I brought our foreheads together and looked at him with determination and love. _

_ "You are special Arthur. You have a nice smile, you're laugh is nice. I love your eyes and I really think your eyebrows are really nice too. You're everything I need. I would pick you any day over someone who is "exotic" " I whispered to him. He looked at me with hope and had a small sad smile. _

_ "Really?" he asked softly looking at me with his eyes, which were now as big as doe-like eyes.. _

_ "You see this," I said pulling my necklace, which matched his own. He nodded and smiled softly. "This means I'll be loyal, I'll love you forever as long as be both wear this. No one will get in the way between us. That I'm yours and You are mine. " I said cupping his cheeks as I spoke. Arthur smiled and kissed me softly before he pulled away. _

_ "...Thank you Alfred.." he whispered as he laid his head on my shoulder and hugged me._

_ "No thank you Arthur..and remember this when you have a thought of doubt in that pretty head of yours. Heroes NEVER break their break their promises, NEVER." I whispered back, enjoying his small frame hugging mine. Nothing would or could ruin what Arthur and I had. Never in a million years, no one would love him as much as I could_

_-Back to present time-_

_ "_You would choose me over anyone exotic Alfred. Kiku is exotic isn't he?! ISN'T HE?!" Arthur asked leaning towards me, yelling. "And I DID think about that when Gilbert showed me that video...I BELIEVED you Alfred..I thought you'd push him away...reject him...but I was wrong..I WAS WRONG!" he said chuckling in a way that made me shiver and tear up as he explained himself. "You KISSED him back..Did you FORGET about me? About your so called p-promise? Did you Alfred?" he questioned me as angry tears started to roll down his face. I leaned over, instinctively, and pulled my hand to dry his tears. "DON'T touch me...don't touch me.." he hissed as he pulled away and dried his tears angrily with his sleeve.

" Arthur...I DID think about that..I DID OKAY?! I KNEW it was so fucking wrong. I knew it!" I said strongly, as I was angry at myself for making Arthur go through all this pain. "I thought of you, how I loved you damn it!" I said grabbing his hands tightly. "...but..but it felt so right...natural..and I fell into my temptation...lust.." I whispered the last part. Arthur looked at me and I saw something break inside him. Something I had never seen in him before.

-Arthur's POV-

After hearing what Alfred had to say, I snapped. My vision got darker than it was before. Darkness was now consuming the corners of my eyes, and Oliver was showing himself at the same time. Our personalities mixed as if they were acid and water. Darkness stained the pureness, I could feel it. But quite frankly...I loved it, it felt so alive...so different. Powerful.

"Ohh that makes it so much better doesn't it? Hahaha! I can't believe you said that! Is that so Alfie?" I asked leaning towards him until his back was fulling on the ground, pressed to the grass under us. I got on him and placed my hands on his chest. I saw fear and worry in his eyes, making me giggle madly. Good, he should feel like that. "It felt natural and right eh?" I whispered as I leaned and grazed my nose lightly on his jaw bone. Feeling his hands, shakily place themselves on my hips, I smirked and Oliver did as well. We were now together, different pieces of different puzzles that, strangely fit together, to create this...puzzle with two identities. I moaned softly and sucked on the pulse that was on his neck. He gasped and bucked his hips to mine, but my hands on his chest kept him pressed down a bit. "Does _this_ feel natural to you? Does it feel right?" I whispered, grinding my hips with his harshly.

"...Y-yess," he hissed out as he felt the friction. He bit his lip drawing blood. I pulled his lip with my own teeth making sure to nip it hard before sucking on it. He let a strangled gasp and buckled his hips more, as i sucked harder on the abused lip. His blood made me feel alive and wanted to see more. I stopped and gave him a harsh demanding kiss, which he returned weakly.

"Hmm..you know what Alfie?" I asked in a sweet voice. As I softly grind my hips to his more gently.

"W-what?" he asked out of breath. I chuckled and licked his lips, tasting the blood that wasn't coming out of the wound now. I stood up as if nothing ever happened, grabbing the necklace.

"It also feels so right and natural when I kissed Francis this morning and before I came here," i said as he fixed my scarf. I put the necklace on the pocket of my jacket. I smirked as I saw his face and let out a soft chuckle. "I think I'll keep the necklace if it means to you so much~" I purred out as I pulled out my phone and pressed it to my ear. Alfred was standing up looking at me, with so many emotions: love, anger, sadness, angst, fear. I took in the sight and then smiled when I heard Francis's answer. I pressed the button for speaker so Alfred would hear.

"Oui? Amour?" Francis's voice gentle and caring rang through the phone. Alfred's face hardened and glared at the device in my hand.

"Yes Francis's love? I'm done here, we cleared up what needed to say. I'll be back as soon as I can," I said with a soft smile, which then turned into half a smirk when I saw that Alfred wanted to scream bloody murder.

"Okay mon amour. I'm still waiting here, je t'aime~" he said before I hung up. Smiling at Alfred, I winked at him.

"Just a darling isn't he? Well this is where we part, Jones," I said as I began to walk away. "Oh and...I love you," I said turning around, changing my tone and face. I said it the same way I would when we were still dating. I then walked away from the place, not turning back to look at Alfred, who was torn into thinking I loved him even though I had someone else. "_**Arthur that was such a marvelous show poppet!"**_ oliver said. I could hear clapping inside my head, making me picture the boy clapping his hand frantically with that killer smile. "_**That look on his face, like a kicked puppy and ohh~ the blood...it was the best part. You are one meanie Arthur! You had just a small taste and pulled away so quickly that I couldn't taste it completely~!"**_ Oliver whined softly.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Don't worry Oliver~ because I don't plan on stopping these...small visits. You'll taste more than just blood. I can promise that" I said with a small devious grin. I walked towards the car, where Francis would be waiting. a Francis...maybe I should give him a chance? I asked myself and Oliver. _**"Umm...i don't know poppet..let me think...i think we shall! I mean kill two birds with one stone right? We have a little toy, get pleasure from both, and most importantly! They are so blind that when the last blow hits we'll be winner!~" **_ Oliver said happily. I chuckled at the thought, he was right, why limit ourselves? We can play with anyone we wanted to? In fact...we had a WHOLE school to play with!

* * *

Please review this chapter! Comment, any ideas, and I actually have an ending which will catch everyone off guard! OH QUESTION FOR EVERYONE! DO YOU WANT TO SEE MORE OF THAT KISSING, YAOI, OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT? If not or yes please tell me in the reviews. I love to see reviews, people that are following this story, or even myself. It seriously makes my day SOOO much better! Expect flashbacks, songs, or something along those lines at least in every story and chapter nine will be part three of this day! Good day/afternoon/evening/night ~Kitsune.


	9. Chapter 9

Well let's just say I'll try to update as quickly as I can for you people. And I forget to add those damn pre-views of the next chapters! God damn it..no let's not say god, because that rude. Anyways a special thanks to Hetaliawholock and TheThingOfDoom!

-Francis's POV-

"Amour!" I said happily as Arthur came to view. He waved at me, with a small cute smile on his lips. Arthur walked closer to me and let a loud sigh, and pressed his body to mine. He hid his face against my neck, instinctively I hugged him, soothing his back, and shivered when I felt his warm breath on my neck. "What's wrong Arthur? Did 'e 'urt you?" I asked him softly. He mumbled something and wrapped his arms around my neck bringing himself closer to me. I held him, waiting for him to speak to me. He let out a sigh and placed his head under my chin, muttering under is breath. "What was that amour?" I asked him softly, playing with his hair.

"..He was being a git...And that...i..may love you..." he whispered the last past. I smiled and pulled away to see is face. I kissed his forehead sweetly and hugged him.

"Can you please repeat that amour?" I asked him with a smile. He blushed and covered his face, trying to hide his embarrassment. I chuckled and took his hands, from his redden face and held then gently. "Sil vous plait?" I asked once again.

"...I may love you okay?!" he said embarrassed as he looked at me. I smiled and leaned forwards. He closed the space between us and our lips met in a second. Warmth coursed through my body, as well as sparks down my back. He pulled our, still linked, hands down making me bend down a bit. Feeling a soft grin against my lips. I ran my tongue across his lower lip playfully, making him moan and open his mouth slightly. I grinned and pressed his back to the passenager door, making him gasp and letting me slid my tongue in his mouth. He moaned and began to play with my tongue. I felt him press himself closer and untangled our hands so he could tangle them in my hair.

Tilting his head and giving my hair a teasing tug, he deepened the kiss and started fighting for dominance. Grinning I began to tangle and fight with my tongue. After a few moments he gave in, making me victorious, which was short live because he nipped my lower lip. Pulling away from the kiss, we both were panting heavily from our small...duel. Stealing a glance at my lover, my heart melted, upon seeing his flushed red cheeks, parted lips, and heavy-lidded eyes.

"...T-that was good non?" I asked cheeky resting my forehead on his. He blushed, looking up at me, before nodding. He didn't untangle his hands from by hair, but his grip did lessen a bit. Our nose were barely touching, feeling our breath mix, making is feel as if everything was fine.

"..W-we just snogged in _public_" he whispered looking at me with a shocked expression. I smiled and nodded at his statement. He let a soft chuckle, which into a full giggle. "I can't believe we did that!~ Gods I feel so bad~" he said with a giggle. I chuckled and kissed his nose.

"Oui~ Arthur is turning into a delinquent, mon dieu!" I said teasing him. He made a rude gesture making me fake a gasp. "Now Arthur~ that not nice!" I scold at him. He huffed and crossed his arms, pouting. chucking a lowered my head and sucked on his lower lip giving him a wink, making Arthur's cheeks flare up into that lovely shade of red that I love. His shaky hands came to my chest, while I still had his lip in my mouth, and gave me a small shove. I smiled at him and gave him some space.

"...I-i say I may love you..and you start to kiss me like no tomorrow," he said smiling a bit. I smiled and wove my arms on his small feminine like waist , bringing him close to my body. "O-oi..stop..if you insist we cuddle at least make sure no one is around," he muttered, his head on my shoulder. I smiled and mumbled on the skin of his neck. "Francis...that tickles.." he said with a soft chuckle. Grinning like a cat who caught the mouse, I blew a warm breath over his pale skin, making him giggle. "s-Stop! FRANCIS~!" he said bursting into a laugh as I tickled his sides. Weakly pushing me away, he was panting heavily and leaned on the side of the car. His hair was slightly turned to every side, more than usual. His clothes wrinkled up a bit making him look more of a "bad-boy" you'd see in those movies. His cheeks flushed more, decorating his pale beautifully. A small smile on his face, instead of his usual frown or frown which covered his face this morning. His eyes lidded from him trying to regain his normal composure.

"You look so..." I said lean closer to him, my lips close to his ear. He shivered lightly and looked at me. "Beau~" I whispered in his ear. He looked at me and smiled lightly, before he wrapped his arms around my neck, and nuzzled it as well.

"Thank you..." he muttered against my skin, making me smile lightly. He cleared his throat and pulled away. "Well..lets go dummy..I don't want the coppers come and tells to go away because we're making quite a scene.." he mumbled as he opened the car door.

"But amour~ I don't think people care," I said whining lightly as I still wanted to pepper and shower him with amour.

"That's because they might think I'm a girl, or they actually like to watch two teenagers snogging like no tomorrow," he said with a knowing grin. I sighed and gave in to his wished. "Beside love, we can go to Gil's house, well Ludwig's house, and snog as much as you want if he agrees to join and Antonio as well," he said. Practically jumping over the car, I got in and put on my seat belt and closed my door. Hearing soft silvers bells it was Arthur laughing softly, as he did the same. "Really _that_ got you so motivated...perhaps I should say that more often," he said in a teasing voice.

"I wouldn't mind amour~ as long as I get your kissed," I said pulling the car to full speed.

-Arthur's POV-

Oliver was practically making me grin as he kept talk about many ways to make Alfred pay and wish he'd been smart to push that boy away. And Francis...he was showering me with affection, kisses, sweet mummers and promises. That was the same thing Alfred had done...before...No Francis could and will be different! I tried yo make myself to think that. _**"Don't try to hard poppet, why would Francis's be any different? He was a playboy, while you were dating Alfie. Why would he change? I mean we do have our lovely looks, but besides that?"**_ Oliver asked me. He was right...but Francis's would be different...right? Shaking the doubts out my mind, both of us, Oliver and I, stayed quiet until Francis's turned on the radio. A song began to play and a soft smile came on my face, as I knew this song like the back of my hand.

(I don't own the song, but it's called Teenagers by My Chemical Romance!)

"_They're gonna clean up you looks_

_With all the in books_

_To make a citizen out of you!_

_Because they sleep with a gun," _I began to sing, making a gun figure with my hands, pretending to shot Francis with it. He made a soft chuckled and smiled as I continued to sing, adrenaline coursing through my body addictively.

"_And keep an eye on your son_

_So they can watch all the things you do_

_Because the drugs never work_  
_They're gonna give you a smirk_  
_'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean_  
_They're gonna rip up your heads,_  
_Your aspirations to shreds_  
_Another cog in the murder machine" _ I began to chant moving my body to rhythm of the music and moving and strumming the seatbelt as if it were my electric guitar. I waved at a girl, who was driving as well, before giving her a wink, making her blush. I chuckled and continued with my song.

_"They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_  
_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_  
_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_  
_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me" _I pointed at myself but grinned, continuing to play my "guitar" as the song moved along.

_The boys and girls in the clique_  
_The awful names that they stick_  
_You're never gonna fit in much, kid_  
_But if you're troubled and hurt_  
_What you got under your shirt_  
_Will make them pay for the things that they did"_ Oliver and I grinned darkly, but Francis's didin't catch it. Oh will they pay for sure, and will they wish they NEVER hurt me.

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_  
_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_  
_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_  
_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_Ohhh yeah!_

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_  
_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_  
_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_  
_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_All together now!_

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me_  
_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_  
_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_  
_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me" _ I repeated that last four verses one more time before the song ended and I ended with a large strum as if I could hear it.

"That was very good amour. You'll win the talent show for good non?" Francis said with a small smile. I shook my head, and grinned at his confused look.

"WE will win together, remember dummy? You're in my band," I said with a small smile. He grinned and nodded quite happily and swiftly.

"Oui! 'ow could I forget mon amour?" he said looking at me with his lapis blue eyes, making me flustered for some reason. "Aww you 'ave a cute blush~" he teased and complemented me. Feeling my cheeks warm up more than they were already, I knew I had blushed yet again. "Well amour, we are 'ere," he said as he stopped the car.

"Already? That certainly was quick, but then again, you were quite motivated," I teased with a small wink, before getting out the car. I hopped on the car, and jogged to the house, with was a crème color. Turning back to Francis's, I received a nod comforting I could knock on the door. I grinned and knocked swiftly and somewhat loud, on the door, waiting for someone to open. Not having to wait long, Gilbert opened the door with the little signature canary on his shoulder. Don't ask me how a fluffy canary can be signature, lets just say Gilbert could make that work.

"Kesesese how are you babe? I'm expecting some friends, not you,": he said in a low tone before leaning closer to me. "But if you vant YOU~ can stay," he said with a flirtatious tone. Blushing I pulled him away.

"Wanker! I'm Arthur you idiot," I exclaimed embarrassed and quite annoyed. Gilbert paled and checked my out, as if I wasn't even looking at him. He had a grin on his face, and wrapped on arm around me.

"Well..the offer is still up ya know?~" he said. Before I could answer a new set of arms, wrapped their arms around me, pulling me back. Feeling I well toned chest behind me, I relaxed and threw a wink at Gilbert.

"Non, Gilbert. 'e is mine, oui? Now, shoo go. Don't even think of smacking my Arthur's butt," he said some-what darkly. I grinned and waved softly at Gilbert, who was pouting at us. Francis's grabbed my hand and walked me inside, passing Gilbert, whose eyes I could feel were on my backside. Hearing a soft cheep and something landing on my shoulder. Seeing a fluffy yellow canary on my shoulder, I smiled and caressed his soft feathers making the bird caress my cheek, making my laugh quietly.

"Gilbird! That's not cool! Your suppose to help ME get the chicks! Not the other vay around!" Gilbert said annoyed, as he walked towards me. I raised and eyebrow, shrugging, before cupping my hands and gently getting Gilbird. I smiled at the bird before placing a small kiss on its head. The bird cheeped and fluttered his wings cutely, before chirping quickly.

"But it's not his fault his so cute" I said smiling at the bird. It cheeped and seemed to give a small nod in agreement. Francis cleared his throat, and I turned to look at him. "Yes love?" I asked softly, petting Gilbird.

"Don't I get a kiss?" he asked slyly, leaning closer to me, I leaned closer but pulled away, instead putting Gilbird in front of me. He pulled pull back and gave me a sad look, which made me bat my eyelashes. Meanwhile, Gilbird seemed to give Francis a dirty look, before he flew back to me shoulder, and rub against my cheek. I smiled and pet him again. "Gilbert! Get Gilbird away from mon amour~" Francis whines crossing his arms. Gilbird seemed to give a taunting chirp, as if laughing at Francis's comment.

"Francis...I think the awesome me, made Gilbird to irresitable...there nothing I can do...But.." he said, pausing before turning to look at Gilbird with a smirk. "I do know a veakens...it's so harsh that the awesome me can't stand it.." he whispered darkly as if the world would end. "Gilbird?" he called the canary. The bird stopped from rubbing my cheek, to look at his albino master, tilting his head cutely.

"Cheep?" it asked in a soft tone, making a cute face to its owner. Gilbert seemed to awe for a moment before regaining his composure.

"Stop stealing Arthur's attention, or else.." he said making a melodramatic pause. "...Mein Gott...I zon't vant to do this.." he muttered to himself. "Or else there von't be anymore..mein gott..no more awesome beer for you," he said darkly before he looked at the cute yellow bird in my shoulder. My eyes widened as he said that.

"Beer?! Who in the world gives their pet, a bird none the less, fucking beer?!" I exclaimed that the albino. I turned to the bird and put my lips close to his ear, "Fake to be dead and I'll get you a bird treat." Seeing it give a small discreet nod it looking at Gilbert. The bird's expression seemed to fall drastically, and it seemed to fall forwards its eye closed. I let out a yelp and quickly caught the bird. "Look what you did! The poor lad is an addict and it fainted!" I accused him. Gilbert came rushing, making my place his bird on the circle on the floor.

Francis gasped and leaned to the bird and poke it with his index finger."Mon dieu..." he muttered looking at the bird that laid limp on the floor.

"Don't poke him! He's to awesome to be poked! Besides being injured idiot!...Gilbert?..Wake up I was kidding!" Gilbert said to the bird. But it still laid _"dead" _ to world.

"Gilbert if you want I can make him wake up, but will you please going the band?" I asked nicely, knowing Gilbert would say yes, anything for his beloved pet.

"Ja! Ja! I would anyways, so just fix him!" he pleaded. I nodded and tried to sent a message to Gilbird saying what I was about to say was a joke...a horrid joke.

"Gilbird...if you don't wake up this instant I WILL sell you to the nearest McDonald's store and let them make you in to Mini McGilbird Nuggets~" I said in a serious tone. The bird's eyes flew up as if it was possessed and it began to peep and cheep quickly, pleading for its life. "Gilbert, it's a joke we won't do it!" I said laughing a bit. The bird seemed to glare at me, but gave me a secret wink. _**"Smart birdie...Buy him TWO treats!"**_ Oliver said with a happy glee. I nodded and looked at Gilbert with a small smile. "Well..Welcome to the band Gil!" I said faking being really happy and carefree.

- Arthur's room-

I began to write what had occurred earlier in the day. I sighed and closed my eyes as I started to get a head ache. My vision was going dark...small bits, nothing much but it was somewhat alarming. I knew something was wrong with me...but I didn't know what it was exactly. And some bits of my day were blurry but I seemed to get the idea. I was think of making Oliver appear on my full length mirror, which was about a meter long and taller than me, which was 5'6. But I had this...egdy feeling when I got closer to the mirror, as if something was pulling me back. I didn't understand why I had this feeling all of a sudden.

-(A/n Now a moment for you fangirl or fangirl to do your comment for you'll see Britain Angel and Oliver interact!) Arthur's mind/soul?-

Britain Angel was flying towards the dark part of Arthur's mind. His uniform was a tad short making him fix it and pull it down every so often. As he flew he noted that the dark barrier was significantly larger and further more ahead than it was. He too was affected by the betray of Alfred. He tried to make Arthur feel better be replaying happy memories with Alfred, but Oliver had different plans. He took more power with the sadness, bitterness and anger that Arthur had felt, and is still feeling to make my powers weak and whisper dark words to him. This wasn't the first time this had happened...oh no. He'd ruled Arthur's mind, when Arthur was abused my his family as a kid, when he was smaller, I tried!

Oh dear, I really did, but days of trying to replay happy feelings and memories, just couldn't over power the dark memories that his family was in. Days of battles became, months of tired fighting as Arthur's memories that would make him feel better were running out and being over used. Months turned to years, until memories could no more hold that precious light in Arthur's heart or mind. Oliver had taken over, he'd made Arthur feel everything he ever wanted. Powerful. He made Arthur turn into this...cold monster, who would manipulate, taunt, and even lie, to people. But our Arthur was blinded by the power he felt, and he had to watch as Arthur would pierce his skin, slowly as if he savoured the pain and liked to watch the red drops appear.

Stopping, taking a look around, I knew Darkness was consuming Arthur too fast. Luckily Francis's was making small memories that made Arthur happy and as well as he friends but that wasn't enough! Oliver would whisper dark words making the memories bittersweet. Looking around I huddled on a tree, that used to be park of the light side of Arthur, now was dark, dead. It's leaves on the ground, the bark and branches had turned in a black ash like color. The grass was a dark brown, it made a crisp sound as Britain angel sat down on the spot."Why did Oliver do this?" Britain asked himself. "..Did he not learn what happen las-" he paused as a dark laugh came in front of him.

Oliver strolled down, laughing as he had heard what the angel had said. "My, my Britain! What I lovely surprise! You should have told me you were coming! I would have cleaned up, my dear it's so embarrassing to be caught like this," he said, making a tsking sound shaking his head. "That can not be! Beside an angel deserves the best~ especially the one that locked me up for MANY yeas!" he said glaring at him with his blue and pink-tinted eyes. "HAHAHhaha! Don't you agree?" Oliver asked him with a wicked smile.

Britain stood up and crossed his arms his wings fluttered as he was getting anger but then sighed, calming himself down. "Well that else would you do with someone, who almost killed your own body substation and practically yourself?" he asked glaring at him. Oliver giggled and walked closer to Britain, making the angel back away from him. He didn't care so he walked closer to him and thought for a while.

"Well we would be together like aways, until the heavens or dark depths send a reincarnation! If I recall, you and I had a really nice relationship! Or did you forget about me?" he asked the angel with a smile. The angel glared at him but shook his head.

"No...i didn't forget Oliver...but you ceased meaning anything after you started lusting for power...darkness...evil.." he whispered closing his eyes. Oliver wrapped his arms around him and laid his head on Britain's shoulder.

"But dear~ I did it so I could show you I could bring you so much more! Not just happiness but something exciting, different, and mysterious!" Oliver said excitedly. Britain shook his head, and laid still as Oliver traced patterns along his uniform clothes. "I do miss you quite a lot...But...when you're like me. Sometimes you don't need that." he said pulling away. "Let me explain to you dear," he whispered darkly in Britain's ear making him shiver but still didn't quite move.

(Another song that I don't own! It's called When you're evil!)

" When the devil was to busy  
And death's a bit too much  
They call on me by name, you see  
For my special touch  
To the gentlemen, I'm Miss Fortune  
To the ladies, I'm Sir Prize  
But call me by any name  
Anyway, it's all the same " Oliver began the song, making Britain pulled away and frown at him. Oliver didn't mind instead he continued his singing.

" I'm the sin your soup  
I'm the pebble in your shoe  
I'm the pea beneath your bed  
I'm a bump on every head  
I'm the peel on which you slip  
I'm a pin in every hip  
I'm the thorn in your side  
Makes you wriggle and writhe

And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need" Oliver chuckled and grinned. "Arthur actually wants to be paid in tears of anyone that hurt him you know?" Oliver stated as he hummed to the melody. Britain was appalled the song he was singing, was Oliver taunting him, saying he too would pay?

While there's children to make sad  
While there's candy to be had  
While there's pockets left to pick  
While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs  
I'll be there, I'll be waiting round the corner  
It's a game, I'm glad I'm in it  
'Cause there's one born every minute

And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark  
And I promise on my damned soul  
To do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub  
Has never seen a soldier quite like me  
Not only does his job, but does it happily" Oliver said in a smooth tone, placing his right hand over his "heart" as he sang. Britain was having quite a tenuous amount of stress not to make a rather stupid move.

I'm the fear that keeps you awake  
I'm the shadows on the wall  
I'm the monsters they become  
I'm the nightmare in your skull  
I'm a dagger in your back  
An extra turn on the rack  
I'm the quivering of your heart  
A stabbing pain, a sudden start

And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

It gets so lonely being evil  
What I'd do to see a smile  
Even for a little while  
And no one loves you when you're evil" Oliver's tone turned sad and lonesome. Britain's feelings went out of his old lover, and enemy. Oliver smiled sadly and looked at Britain, who was closer than he originally was. Britain was one meter and half away  
I'm lying though my teeth!  
Your tears are all the company I need" Oliver chuckled at the end as Britain's face shooked and angered by his ending. Seeing his angel flustered was while a delight,but he knew not to push it too much...he did already. He could practically feel the fire of the heavens glowing in Britain's eyes, bright green eyes, were set aflame.

Britain couldn't believe the seer nerve of Oliver! He tried to control himself, so that his anger wouldn't power Oliver, but it was too hard. He glared at Oliver and clench and unclenched his fist. After some moments Britain had but on a black look and began to walk to HIS home, and leave this retched place. Oliver saw that perhaps he went to far, and that Britain would NOT forgive him if he continued.

"Britain" Oliver began to say something what would make it better but Britain turned around to face him, in a flash, that he almost seem possessed.

"No Oliver! Did you not learn from last time?! WE almost died!...We...I almost lost you..." Britain said sinking on the ground, his white wings covering his shoulders, as if they were a blanket or shield protecting him from the dangers. "...and you didn't care...that I almost died..." the angel said with deep gut-wrentching sorrow. His eyes had tears in the corners as he remembered the event. "'...And...i just can't Oliver...if you continue this path...You'll be nothing more to me as you are now." he said standing up from his pity and raised his head high. "If you are to continue this, then we _NEVER_ had _any_ history together. We will be what YOU are making us, enemies. And at the end the stakes will be twice as high as last time," he said looking straight at Oliver, who had turned quiet and looked at Britain as well. "Or have you forgotten what happened?"

-(A/n the previous songs are to compensate for the time I didn't post! Please don't hate me or leave. SO as more payment for my lateness, I shall add a angst-y flash back eh?) FLASH BACK-

_Arthur was at school, the mid-term of ninth grade, and he had his trusty glass with him. He was now in the "bathrooms" and no one else was in there. He pressed the glass , hard against his skin, making is slowly break as he pressed it. He had placed the glass on his upper arm on his left hand, slowly moving the glass, causing crimson colored blood to appear in the trail that glass made. Arthur hissed at first, but then chuckled at the sight of the blood. What had led him to this? Life and problems. Annoyed people in his class like that kid Alfred, gods he hated him with his guts. Or that's what he thought. He hated how Alfred made him feel funny...different and like a weak school girl. The American had began to talk nonstop to Arthur everyday, since the beginning of school. He shook himself out of thoughts by placing the glass under the first cut line, which was still oozing blood slowly. He tilted the glass a bit, so that the sharper end would cut deeper. He slashed his pale skin, and saw as the blood came faster and seeped through the cut, which was deeper and would take more time to close. _

_ "Who cares if I go deeper?..No one could hurt me..I have nothing left here. NOTHING!" Arthur said as he chuckled and tears appeared in his eyes. He closed his eyes and growled as he cried. "Don't cry you pansy!" he said to himself. He made angry slashes at his skin for each tear that fell from his face. The salted tears landed on his skin, mixing with the blood, turning it into a rusty colored liquid. The smell of iron filled his nose, since the second cut. Not knowing why he could smell the iron in his blood, he didn't care. Not well his whole smell was consumed by the iron from the many cuts. Blood flowed down his arm in a small trail, landing on the grey tiles of the floor. He was sitting down, his knees to his chest and his abused arm on the side. _

_ "...What's happening?...Oh gods what am I doing?" he asked himself. But he was victim of what was happening inside his mind/soul. _

_ Britain and Oliver were fighting, not your classic fist, sword, any of that sort. No their fight was raw and powerful, they fought with memories and magic. Oliver, who was far more powerful than Britain, had landed heavy blows to the angel. Oliver had never been too powerful like this...this wasn't the Oliver the angel knew. This was a monster. The angel winced and fell to het ground as he felt Arthur make another cut. _

_ The angel had bruises on his right cheek and his face had dirt caking his face, and burns on his arms. He gathered strength and sent a light memory, with an enchantment that would double its force. As if by a miracle, the memory had hit Oliver, knocking him off. Oliver himself had barely any scratches only some minor cuts as if they were nothing at all. He looked the same from the beginning unlike Britain, whose face was bruised, his arms had burns and were bleeding, his legs had deep cuts, just were healing slowly. _

_ "Oliver! Please! Stop! You'll end us!" Britain yelled from across the fied they were in. It was bare, a dark shadow covered a bit more than half. Its cold feeling was the indicator that was the darkness that would consume Arthur soon if Britain didn't win. Oliver stood up slowly, and had a new cut that was deep on his upper arm, leaving a trail of blood._

_ "Oh! i CAN'T because it's just too much fun. Beside we'll be alive, soon after they send the reincarnation!" Oliver insisted with a wicked grin, which was enough to weaken anyone. He flicked his hand and sent a dark cloud at Britain, which barely dodged and landed harshly on the floor. _

_ Arthur felt his vision grow more and more dark. All his could see what black and snippets of white. Then he looked down and saw the damage he had made. His whole arm was red. Cuts oozed the blood that made a small puddle under his arm. Then he dropped the glass and whimpered in pain and frightened at what was happening to him. Then someone opened the bathroom door, reveling Alfred, whose eyes widened and paled as he saw Arthur. Rushing towards the small blonde, Alfred knelt beside him and looked at the blood._

_ "Arthur?! What happened?!" he asked worried as he looked at the blood. Arthur didn't answer because he was slowly falling into a unconscious state. "Arthur?! You fucking idiot! Why?...Why?" he asked as he grabbed the arm and gasped as his hands touched warm, sticky (A/n Trust me blood is sticky when you have a good amount from a cut or injury and when you touch it feels...like that) red blood. He took out his jacket and shirt so he could wrapped his tightly around the large cuts. "Arthur come on say something! Don't you dare die!" he yelled as he felt tears in his eyes. _

_ "..Why do you care...just leave me.." Arthur said weakly as his head began to nod off. _

_ "Arthur! Don't you dare close your eyes." Alfred growled as he brought Arthur closer to him. "I care...because I fucking lik-..wait no love you..so If you die, I'll be mad at you," he said softly. He held Arthur's body closer, before he picked him up in his arms, before he rushed towards the nurses office. "Come on Arthur say something.."he said out of breath as he ran quickly. _

_ "...Y-you..are lyingand my vision is...blackish..." Arthur said weakly as his eyes were closing. Alfred had knocked the door open and the nurse asked no question, and called 9-1-1 while Alfred talked to Arthur trying to make him stay with him. His white shirt was becoming red with Arthur's blood. _

_ Oliver had hit Britain with a strong spell and sent the angel on the ground. The darkness had controlled mostly all the remaining light of Arthur's mind/soul. The angel was coughing heavily and clawing at the remaining light like a rabid animal. Oliver was chuckling and talked closer to the angel, whose wings were bloody and covered with dirt and feathers burnt. Britain was whimpering and coughed heavily as he tried to get enough power from what was left of the small patch of light of Arthur's mind/soul. Oliver knelt and grabbed his chin roughly, making the angel look at him. _

_ "W-what a-are...you doing?" Britain asked as a large cough fit shook his body. _

_ "Britain you don't look too good," Oliver said in a tsking tone. "Won't you join me? Look," Oliver said. Oliver muttered some words and touched Britain's head, instantly all scars, wounds, and injuries, were healed and looked fresh. Britain looked in wonder but his wings turned mid-night black and his uniform changed blacked with a blue out lining. But Britain knew this was wrong so he shook off the spell, and let himself close his eyes softly, as he curled in the small patch of light. Oliver frowned and stood up, clearing his throat. "You would rather end yourself than join me? We're always together poppet! Please join me?" he asked the angel. receiving a late, quick nod, Oliver backed away and frowned. "Fine.." he said. _

_ Arthur was taken to the hospital, and Alfred get with him since he did care about the Brit too much. Once Arthur had been stabilized he'd been surprised when Alfred was in the room asleep. What happened?..All he remembered was red and...glass dripping his blood. _

_ Britain angle soon recovered slowly as Alfred gave Arthur small visits that made him happy and that gave him the strength to live again. The darkness had slowly been dissolving and soon was almost nothing, except a small piece of land. Oliver was pacing in the borderline of the dark and light, a mid-ground, were you'd think was like a park. Except that, this mid ground was the size of a bedroom that reached from the beginning and end of Arthur's mind/soul. _

_ "What are you doing here?" Britain asked coldly, scars that would be permanent were the cuts that Arthur had inflicted against himself, because of Oliver wanting to take over his soul/mind. "Go back to the dark hells, you're not welcomed here," he said was his wings, still strikingly beautiful, fluttered every so often to keep him a float from his side, not wanting to be in the mid-grounds with Oliver. _

_ "I wanted to see you poppet," Oliver said looking at him. Britain's eyes hardened and he crossed his arms. _

_ "Never call my an enduring term. You lost any privilege when you were about to kill me" the angel hissed at him with venom, something impossible for an angel to do. "You are to be on your side for the rest of your life. You'll be allowed to walk in your grounds and perhaps the mid-gounds later. Now go!" he said harshly as he looked at him. Oliver wanting to touch Britain crossed the mid-border line, on foot barely touched the barrier and he was blasted by a pulse of pure white light. _

_ "Uh?.." Oliver asked, somewhat startled by the usually calm angel's sudden attack. _

_ "GO TO YOUR SIDE. NEVER CROSS MY SIDE! You are not welcomed." the angel said before turning the other way and flying away._

_-Arthur POV- (Present time) _

Anyways I know have Gilbert in my "band" or as I like to call it. Revenge. Now all I need is Antonio to join. Too easy. Francis had dropped my off after chatting with Gilbert and deciding what to play, we'd call Antonio but he had changed phone numbers so there was a delay. Anyways my plans are running smoothly, if all goes well, then the grand finale would blow people's minds. Arthur closed the journal and went to bed. His mind slowly shutting down, nothing but darkness welcomed him. No dreams, just black. Arthur momentarily wondered if this is what being dead would feell like, before sleep cradled him in its arms.

**SOOO sorry for not updating! Now I'm in cross-country and high-school, so I'll only be able to update perhaps two chapters? If I get more reviews and favorites, and followers then I'll do three for sure. Not sure how but anything for my presious readers! Now a sneak peak of the next chapter!**

"_Alfred! Stop! You weren't suppose...to see that.."_

_ "You fucking slut! I'm glad it's over because this! This is what whores do,"_

_ "Idiot...I don't care about him...i'm over him...he's dead!" _

**Well there is your sneak peak. Bye! ~ Kitsune.**


	10. Vote

Hello all! Thank you for the following KurenaiLife and MisakiMochizuki-ArthurKirland. These few days have been...something to wish for so I apologize for not updating. Well I have a very important question and I need everyone that reads this to vote! Which pairing would you like to see in the end? This is very important! Because this is the turning point in the story! Please tell me in the comments! You have five days! ~ Kitsune


	11. Chapter 10

So sorry I haven't updated! Please don't leave me! To make up for the wait I will accept requests from 5 different people that want a one shot! 5 PEOPLE! After posting this chapter the door will be opened and then I shall post when the door are closed. ONE SHOT REQUIREMENTS!: **Must have a pairing which has either England,Japan, or America! So it can be any pairing with England, any pairing that has Japan, and any pairing with America. It can be AU's as long as I know what it is ex: Harry Potter AU, or Omega AU, something like that. It can be any rating , but I'm not the best with writing smut , I can promise I'll try my best though!**

Xx-Arthur's POV-xX

_A cool feeling arose under my body making me wake up. Eyes fluttered open and all I saw was white. White walls, white tiles, but not windows. "Huh?...W-what's going on?.." My voice weak and soft. Then suddenly taunting laughter filled the eerie silence. Hairs on my neck stood up as I knew the too familiar laughing. _

_ "Look at him! He's weak! Useless! " My brother's voice joined to form a haunting one. I looked around frantically to search for the sound of their voices. Finally I saw them standing at the far corner. I stood up to walked towards them until I noticed there was something wrong. They looked taller and menacing, while I was smaller..just like younger years. _

_ "Belt up! I'm not weak!" I yelled with tears forming in my eyes, which I blinked away. They laughed and snickered at each other. _

_ "Why should we?! You're the reason mum isn't here! You're the one, who killed her!" they yelled with raw anger, making me stop and shake. 'No...there wrong...I didn't kill her..; I thought tears falling slowly. "Why are ya crying?! You're weak..pathetic! Useless.." their taunts whispered in ear. _

_ "No!" i screamed covering my ears and cried more, falling to the floor. I wished that moment the ground would swallow me and bury me somewhere. But when I opened my eyes no one was there. "Oliver?...Are you there?" I asked searching for the other. No response. Just the silent sound of loneliness and my sniffing. 'I'm not pathetic...I'm not useless...I'm not weak..' I thought to myself. But suddenly I felt a warm familiar hand on my shoulder, making my gasp and move away. _

_ "Arthur? What's wrong?" Alfred's voice sounded worried and his eyes were looking at me softly. Alfred? Alfred! I quickly stood up and hugged him tightly and hid my face on his chest. "Arthur what's wrong?" he asked hugging me tightly, and whispered in my ear softly. I sobbed and clutched the familiar jacket, which my dear life. _

_ "Alfred...They called me useless..weak and pathetic.." I sobbed sadly. "But that not true...right?" I asked him, looking up to see those blue eyes. His smile turned into a smirk. He pulled away from me, leaving me standing in front of him. _

_ "No Arthur, you're much more than just that. Look at this," he said, showing the picture of me in the maid outfit that Gilbert made me wear. My eyes widened and shook my head. "Oh so you didn't want to tell about this. Why the fuck did FRANCIS send me this?!" His voice laced with anger and hate. _

_ "No it's a misunderstanding! You weren't supposed to see that.." I said trying to prove my innocence . He glared at me and raised an eyebrow. _

_ "Oh really? You're a fucking slut! You know what? I'm glad it's over because this!" he shoved the picture in front of my face. More tears appeared in my eyes as I heard those hateful words coming from his mouth. "This is what whores do! And you went directly to Francis's arms! " He yelled at me. I backed away and closed my eyes. _

_ "Shut up! It's not true...I only did that because I love you!" I yelled before I opened my eyes and found no one there. "Stop playing with me!...Just kill me already...I don't want to know about all the things I did wrong!" I yelled. Nothing happened only silence. Nothing. "...Just stop...please.." I cried sinking to the ground. _

Oo-Alfred POV-oO

After I woke up from a dreamless night, I looked around and sighed. Rubbing my face, i felt my cheeks were damp from crying. I knew turned Arthur into someone different, and it scared me. I sighed and buried my head between my hands. Then I decided to change all this. I couldn't live without think about Arthur, he meant too much to me, and I couldn't go with out a second without seeing Arthur's tears falling or him running away from me.

~~Time Skip (Because I can and I want to get to the Drama)~~

I was in front of Arthur's house, looking up and sighed. I tried twisting the door knob, it was stuck, which meant it was locked. I slipped my hands to my pocket and took out my key-chain and slid the copy of Arthur's house key and turned it. After hearing the click sound, I opened the door and then closed it behind me, slipping the key chain in my pocket back inside.

"What da feck are ye doing here?" A strong Scottish accent voice rang in my ears. I turned around and saw Alistair looking at me with an angry expression. '_I can't die yet...please don't let him kill me..'_ I prayed silently. Alistair gor closer to and glared at me. "Because of ye, Arthur is turning into someone I don't know! And then he tells me that ye **cheated** on him?!" he growled at me. I closed and my eyes and sighed. I could only nod and look at Alistair straight in the eye. "Why da feck are you here then?!" he asked, his fist clenched tightly.

"Because I STILL LOVE HIM!" I exclaimed. Alistair looked at me with suspicion in his eyes. "...I know what I did was a mistake...but I can't live without Arthur...he means everything to me.." I said softly. Alistair seemed to believe me and backed off.

"Fine...I believe ye..But if you hurt him I'll cut ye balls and shove them down ye throat until you choke," he said glaring at me. I smiled and rushed to Arthur's room. I softly knocked on the door, but Arthur didn't answer. I opened the door slowly and my eyes widened as I saw Arthur crying and carving a words on his bleeding arm. "Arthur!" I exclaimed and rushed towards him.

Xx-Arthur POV-xX

The feeling of the blade in my arm, was sharp and left a stinging pain after I finished with the first letter. The seeping blood came out, painting my pale arm like dripping off a canvas. That's exactly what I was, a canvas, which many people used to create an unwanted painting. "..Fuck...ahh.." i cursed as I made another deep slash on my skin. 'U' 'S' 'E' 'L' 'E' 'S'. The letters now branding my skin. I was about to finish the last letter when I heard a voice that made my skin run cold as the Arctic Sea. "a-Alfred?" I asked hoping this wasn't a horrible nightmare. "Stop messing with my head! This isn't real!" I yelled closing my eyes.

But then I felt a warm, strong pair of hands over my hand. I opened my eyes and saw Alfred's eyes looking at me behind his glasses. "Arthur...why are you going this?" he asked his eyes shining with tears. I couldn't answer, I only cried and closed my eyes. I felt him throw the blade, which landed somewhere in the room, and pull me into his chest, hugging me tightly. I let myself hug him and bury my head int o his chest. "I'm sorry Arthur...Please...I don't want us to be like this..." his voice cracking and soft. I swallowed, thoughts rushing through my mind. 'Did I want Alfred back? Would I put all what had happened behind us?'

* * *

Ok! That's it! Sorry Again for not Updating! High school is something to get used to, review please! And submit your requests! ~Kitsune


End file.
